


accidentally falling

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Brief mentions of Jack Styles, Brief mentions of Jake Bass, Come Eating, Come Kink, Come Swallowing, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hair-pulling Kink, Hand Jobs, Harry doesn't smoke but he's horny as fuck, I'll add more as I go, Kissing, M/M, MAJOR Grinding, Masturbation, Not a lot though, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Zouis smokes, mentions of zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis never thought losing his job and boyfriend could lead to something, <em>someone</em>, so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidentally falling

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine and mine only. Although I've read through this multiple times, I am sure there are still a few mistakes, so I am sorry in advance for those.
> 
> Otherwise, Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- K Xx

 

 

“Honey! I’m home!”

Louis poked his head up and peered over the back of the ratty couch to see that the oh-so familiar beautiful voice indeed came from his oh-so beautiful roommate, Zayn. A grin grew across his face, watching as Zayn kicked  _Louis’_  boots off and shrugged  _Louis’_  jacket off, because he’s been all alone all day. “Missed you,” Louis whined, falling back on the couch, draping his arm over his forehead in a very dramatic way as Zayn made his way to the couch. “Do you  _always_  have to be at the studio  _all day_  like this?”

“Louis,” Zayn replied back with a sigh, picking Louis’ legs up and setting them back down on his lap after sitting. He petted at Louis’ bare calf’s while speaking softly, knowing Louis was still upset over losing his job. “You know I do. Niall’s recording schedule is crazy as fuck right now and the album needs to be done before the end of April.”

Upset, he grabbed the throw pillow and shoved it on his face, yelling into it. “Then don’t wake me ‘til then. Can’t stand being here all by myself like this anymore.”

_Maybe you should go look for another job_ , Zayn thought sassily, but didn’t voice. It’s only been eight days since Louis got fired from his secretary job at a fancy hotel for shaving his bosses head at a party, and he’s still upset over it. (Eleanor wasn’t such a great boss as she was pretty, Louis said his first day home). Not that Zayn  has room to talk. If he ever got relieved of his job as Niall Horan’s personal music producer he’d probably die.

“At least I’m not going on tour with him this time.” At the mention of Niall’s upcoming tour, Louis groaned.

“That was absolutely horrid.” He nudged Zayn’s stomach with his knee. “You better not ever fucking go on a tour again unless it’s your own or if I can go with you.” He remembers that. Showing up at an empty house for six months straight, only seeing his best friend twice, eating takeout or ramen noodles most of the time since he couldn’t cook. It was horrid. He missed Zayn sooo much, and even Niall, who crashes at their place more often than his own because of all the fans. He could never be able to live alone for that long again.

When he finally took his arm and the pillow away from his face, Louis saw the way Zayn was staring fondly down at him, like he always does, so he raised his eyebrow with a small smile. “If I didn’t love you so much I’d kiss you,” Zayn said quietly, still petting at Louis.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Louis groaned, throwing the pillow back on his face. “Make me food Zayner.”

“Only because you asked nicely.”

Louis actually kicked him at that, rolling his eyes when Zayn did get up and go into the small kitchen. It’s been a really, really messed up week for Louis. First, getting fired Monday morning, then being all alone and not stepping one foot outside the place the whole time. From sitting on his perfect ass and eating magnificently remicrowaved McDonalds chicken-nuggets for a whole eight days, Louis swears his perfect tan is already fading and his nonexistent tummy is poking out. Zayn swears he’s crazy. Louis doesn’t object. Can’t really,  when he knows it’s true. (He hasn’t even had the energy to get off properly, damnit.)

The sound of dishes being moved around in the kitchen and the fridge and cabinets being opened and closed multiple times had Louis curious, had him sitting up and calling out: “Watcha’ makin’ babe?” while he searched through the TV channels. He shut the old thing off (they both made a shit-ton, yet neither really cared to move out of their little, small flat they’ve lived in since college) then moved back to lay down. He was slightly sweating, from forgetting to turn the air up when he woke from his nap earlier, and now the flat is almost as hot as it is outside, late in the evening. Which isn’t even that hot for April, but still. Thankfully, though, he wasn’t sweating too much, since he had remembered to put just some basketball shorts on after waking up.

“Chicken teriyaki on rice with banana smoothies.” Yum, Louis thought, one of Zayn’s specialties. Even though it wasn’t even that complicated or special. Louis knows he’d never be able to make anything remotely close and it be edible, unless it was with Zayn’s help, of course.

“You think I should shave my head too?” he called out randomly, carting his fingers through his long, shaggy hair he hasn’t cared to get cut for the past two months. His fringe was long enough to tickle his nose now, and he had to wear headbands and hair ties just to keep it back a lot of the time. “You know, maybe El would let me work their again if we were both almost bald…”

“You cut your hair off, I’ll cut your nipples off.” Well. “Your hair is too perfect. I don’t even think there is a single pair of scissors out their worthy enough for it.”

“And you’re always complaining about me being over-dramatic,” Louis huffed.

“What?”

“Nothing, love you. I won’t cut it until it’s so long you won’t be able to find me under all the hair and blankets for one of your midnight horny sessions, and then you’ll force me to cut it because you’ll be so sexually frustrated.”

“That was once, Louis, and last year. Let it go.”

He couldn’t help himself. He really couldn’t, and Louis ended up being chased around the flat by Zayn and a banana, until he forced Zayn to start singing it with him, which resulted in them singing Frozen songs for most of the evening. Eventually, like always, their neighbor from across the hall came barging in, demanding they come over for a round of FIFA. “Hi Liam!” Louis yelled from where he was sprawled on the floor between their small entertainment center and the coffee table. “I love you!”

“Love you too, Lou. Now get your fat arse up and come play.”

“Hey,” Louis pouted. “My arse isn’t fat. It’s gorgeously big and you know you love it. And if you want me to come over you’ll have to carry me. Insulting me like it’s alright to.”

“Isn’t it though? You insult me all the time.” Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear for him to drop it and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door. “Fine. But it is air-conditioned over there and I have your favourite kind of POWERADE. So, come when you’re ready.”

He groaned into the shaggy carpet. Now he has to get up on his own? At least it’s air-conditioned. And Liam did have his favourite blue energy drink. It would be much better over there. And he doesn’t want Liam to finally realize that Zayn is  the most perfect human being on this planet and they end up fucking. That would scar Louis for life, and plus Zayn is already practically in love with Niall, and Louis doesn’t need a bunch of relationship drama in his life. So he picks himself off the floor, then takes a piss and changes into some non-sweaty boxers, before finally dragging himself to Liam’s.

The cold air hit him like a brick, making him shiver but sigh at the same time. Middle of April and it’s never been this hot. “I’m here!” he called out, already spotting the two going at it in the game. “Could’ve waited for me, twats,” he muttered, dropping himself off on the floor, much the same he was in his own flat.

“Sorry, Tyler, couldn’t. Got a little too excited and had to start without you.”

“Fuck off,” Louis said at the same time Liam paused the game, looked at Zayn, and said: “ What the actual hell?”

Louis wanted to melt into the floor, as he and Liam both listened to Zayn retelling the story of why he just said what he just said. He was pissed, Louis, because Zayn could’ve kept that to himself, but no, he couldn’t have. Two nights before, Zayn walked in to Louis watching some weird, kinky gay-porn on the living room TV, and that was the exact line one of the guys had said right after Zayn walked in. Reason number one why he hasn’t been able to get off properly: by the time he musters up enough energy and motivation to try anything, Zayn always has to come home.

“Damn, Lou.”

Louis ignores the two of them, enjoying the way the soft, white carpet brushes across his face. Liam has always been so posh about everything, with his flat, his car, even his office up at the big police department he works at. Everything except himself of course, the muscle-y, tan, and sexy body he has, paired with either the police uniform or the usual ripped jeans plus a loose-fitting tee, and also the rugged look he’s had since he started letting his facial hair grow and started slicking his hair back a bit.

He didn’t even realize he was staring up at Liam until Liam called him out on it, and when Zayn complained that Louis should only look at him that way. “Oh whatever,” Louis muttered, turning his face away. “You’re both beautiful and I’m gay and you’re my best friends and you love me which gives me free range to stare at you however I want, and whenever I want.” Point and case, made.

A little while later, about half way through Liam’s and Zayn’s second round, Liam started speaking, to Louis. “You know, Louis, there is a secretary desk job opening up at the department, if you’re interested. I just thought, since you already have experience with that, and since you’ll be surrounded by police. You know, it’d be a good job. Pays good and you know you’ll have the security you need.”

Louis didn’t say anything but a simple: “Thanks, Li, I’ll look into that, yeah?” Of course he was interested. Liam would get him the job there since he’s like some big, mocho bossman; he knows how much people get paid at such organized facilities like that (more than his last job); he’d be super safe; and all he’d have to do is answer phones, open doors for important people, and get coffees. He’d love it, especially being able to carpool with Liam every morning.

Louis would already have a job, an amazing one that he would love, working with Zayn up at the studios. He loves music, a really good singer and songwriter, but he doesn’t think he’d be able to handle the fame. From seeing everything Niall has to go through with his fame, and already being in quite a few magazines and on websites everywhere because he’s one of Niall’s best friends.

Nervousness is why he can’t do that, because he gets too nervous about a lot of things, and though he knows how to mask it, being musically famous would be a big deal. Bigger than Louis could handle at only twenty-four. London has a lot of amazing artists anyways, for example: Ed Sheeran and Niall Horan. Louis doesn’t need to add to that.

A bottle hits Louis right on the butt. He’s about scowl and throw it back, but then he realized it was just some POWERADE, and so he sat up to drink a lot of it. Almost the whole thing all at once. “Damn, if I’d have known you could swallow so much I’da turned gay much sooner.” Louis flipped Liam off, while Zayn just chuckled his cute little chuckle that Louis always falls in love with.

 

\---

 

So Louis was really thinking hard about the job up at the department. Liam’s been pestering him about it. (I could get you to be my secretary, switch places with Sophie? You’d be much better to be around anyways.) Sometimes he just wants to buy a 22 and shoot himself (he doesn’t care if that’s wrong), from how much and how hard he has to worry and think about all this job shit. But then Zayn would just bring him back to life to kill him again, for killing himself in the first place. So he just gets on Vine and rewatches everything he’s seen so many times from his favourite guy, Alx James. They always cheered him up, how ‘ratchet’ Alex is, the BAMOFO he is, as Niall would say.

Thankfully, Liam showed up on a Thursday two weeks after telling him about the job, and made him find semi-nice clothes. “But whyyyy?” Louis whined while setting out his nice, bum-fitting gray slacks and a purple, short-sleeved button-up.

“Because you’re coming to work with me tomorrow. You have the job… I forged your signature and application,” he added when Louis was about to ask why again.

Louis has a job now, and is very happy that he doesn’t have to try deciding between the secretary job and being a waiter at the local Starbucks. Liam made the decision for him, yes, but it was the better out of the two. He got to get up that Friday morning and get ready with Zayn, like before, got to eat a quick breakfast, and got to rush out of the flat with Zayn, just like before. Except now he gets to drive with Liam and gets to walk through one of those metal detector thingies, and get’s smiled at and greeted a whole bunch while walking down the halls with Liam, his new boss.

The job search is over. Maybe he can find a way to make out with his new boss, just like the old one. (She was a good kisser, alright?) (Louis’ .02% sure of that never happening now that Liam’s his boss. Oh well, he can dream.)

 

\---

 

A sock hit Louis on the face, one that didn’t smell gross, but like Liam’s flat. Surprising. “The hell?” he mumbled, looking up from his phone to see Liam sitting across the large corridor thing, pulling on some sandals. A week in and this is all Louis does ever, sitting here on his phone, besides getting Liam lunch that is. Liam is gone most of the time, out having to drive because a different guy called in, or having to attend to all the dumb people that are arrested.

“I said your name twice, Lou. At least my sock was clean.” Louis just huffed, stuffing his phone in his pocket and looking at Liam as if trying to figure out why he was changing from his uniform to somewhat casual, somewhat nice clothes. “We got invited to play golf with Mr. Cowell so hurry. We have to stop by yours to get you different clothes.”

“We?” Louis asked, grabbing Liam’s sock and standing, walking around his small secretary desk and over to where Liam was now standing in khaki shorts, sandals, and a simple blue polo.

“You’re my caddy. Simon suggested I bring along someone so.”

Louis groaned. “Why?”

“At least you’ll still get paid for being outside and being active instead of sitting on your fat arse until four.” Liam turned then, his uniform and nice shoes draped over his arm, while Louis followed him into the elevator.

“But it’s hot as hell outside, Li. You really exp-”

“Yes, I do Louis. Mr. Cowell never invites anybody to golf with him and when he does that means they’re probably getting a promotion.” Liam was looking at him way to seriously, but Louis understood. If Liam gets a promotion for playing golf with the big boss, then Louis won’t stand in the way of that. “And I have to have a caddy in order to play. Plus, you’re my best friend and I would greatly appreciate it if you did this for me.”

He nodded, smiling a small apology up at Liam. Now he kind of felt like an ass, but that did match him. He is an ass, a big pain in the ass, and not in a sexual way. Louis knows how annoying he is to Zayn and Liam and even Niall. He knows they have to put up with his constant whining and constant wanting of dick even though that won’t ever be possible.

But he also knows they love him, and he loves them dearly, which must be why they’ve put up with him for sooo long. Why else would they have? Louis does love them all, and he respects them and is very thankful because he knows nobody else would be willing to put up with him like they do. That’s another reason why he was fired from his old job. Actually, the only reason he wasn’t fired for so long was because he always bribed Eleanor with amazing snogs. She knew he was gay, but she liked him a bit much and anything was enough right? Apparently not. She couldn’t put up with him anymore, and now here Louis is, riding in the car next to Liam on the way to their golf game.

Louis was quick inside, like Liam had told him to be. He quickly stripped, and pulled on some plain white jean shorts and a short-sleeved, white with blue polka-dots button up, with some of his own gray TOMS. He put deodorant on and some nice-smelling cologne and was waiting outside in the hallway for Liam. “Wow Lou, that was fast,” Liam said when he stepped out not a minute later.

Now here they are, pulling into the small parking lot in front of the local county club. Louis could already see a few people out on the golf course already, along with two men standing just a few cars away. One of them, he recognized immediately at Simon Cowell, but the other, younger boy next to him Louis’ never seen before. That must be Simon’s caddy.

“Don’t call Mr. Cowell by his first name ever, do not curse while he is in earshot’s length, and try to not whine too much? Please?” Liam added softly, smiling over at Louis with fear and hope in his eyes.

“Come on, Li. If this’ll get you a big promotion then I promise I’ll be good, alright?” Louis said back, petting his arm a bit, adding a soft smile in hopes that Liam would believe him. Liam still looked hesitant, like he wouldn’t be sure at all until he saw for himself, but Louis does know how to be good. Sometimes.

“Alright, let’s go. They’re waiting.”

Louis followed suit, getting out of Liam’s nice Toyota, and followed a step behind him as they made their way over to where Simon and the other (gorgeous boy) was standing. Gorgeous, as in Louis kind of wanted to drop  to one knee and marry him right then (or maybe both knees and do something else that wasn’t appropriate at all. Either one would make him happy.)

He was tall, this beautiful boy, with chocolate brown curls, blazing green eyes, perfectly angled face. His hair was pulled back in a hair tie and headband, and Louis could tell his skin was usually pale, but had just a hint of sun in it. Along with tattoos littered up and down left arm, he was clad in a soft looking white polo, black slacks that hugged his thighs and crotch perfectly, a white glove in his left hand, and white golf shoes.

Louis was so preoccupied in staring at this glorious god of a boy to realize that Liam was tugging on his arm and whispering at him to hurry up and follow him so they could get Liam’s clubs and balls. Louis couldn’t help but snicker, wasn’t bothered when Liam rolled his eyes and hit him on the arm.

Again, all Louis could do was secretly stare at this boy walking next to him, since they both were forced to carry the clubs and basket of balls, right behind Liam and Simon. Well, not for long. Simon had his own golf cart, so Louis and this boy both had to walk fast to try and keep up with the two older men. “I’m Harry,” the boy next to him said, with such a slow, deep voice, Louis swore he felt his dick twitch in his pants.

When he looked up, he was met with those shining eyes again, along with an almost knowing smirk. “Louis,” he said back, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Why is he blushing? He barely even knows this boy, man, whatever. This is unusual.

“So you’re Liam’s personal caddy then?” His accent was heavy, probably from the northern parts, Louis concluded. But Louis still found him sexy as all get out.

“Actually I’m his secretary and neighbor,” Louis answered. He dropped his gaze down to his feet for a bit, slightly embarrassed by the way he felt underdressed compared to this Harry, all in his golf get up. “What about you and Mr. Cowell?” He asked, looking up quickly to find Harry was staring at him. More like looking down his body slowly, and back up. Louis felt the red in his cheeks then, not just from the sun. Harry was checking him out. He seemed to have kept his eyes right on Louis’ bum for quite a bit.

Now he’s glad he wore these shorts, tight around his bum and thighs, and almost see through in the bright sunlight like this. Along with the black briefs Louis knows are noticeable with the white shorts. Finally, when Harry’s eyes were back up, Louis caught the way he bit his lip in such a way, making him blush even harder and drop his gaze back to his shoes. What the hell? He’s always so open with everything, never cares if people stares at him, never blushes when cute boys check him out.

But now he can’t stop blushing around this monster, sexy beast. Very unusual. “I actually am his personal caddy. Still in uni so. Gotta bring in some money, you know?” Louis nodded in agreement. He remembers having low-paying jobs while he was in uni, knows what a struggle it is. He still didn’t look over, though, could feel Harry’s eyes boring into him.

They got to where Simon and Liam were standing next to the golf cart, chatting quietly and seeming like they were in a very serious conversation. But once they noticed Louis and Harry, they walked over. “Set up the t’s boys,” Simon said to Louis and Harry, then continued talking with Liam. Simon was going first, so it was Harry who had to stick the t in the ground and place a ball on it. Then Liam’s turn, after Simon swung.

Louis made sure his backside was facing Harry as he bent over and stuck the t in the ground again, and grabbed a ball to place on it. And again after Liam swung at the ball, and Louis had to pick up the t that was ripped from the ground. They were back to carrying the large bags, and following the golf cart to wherever the balls had landed.

 

The game was over sooner than Louis would have liked, surprisingly, stopping just after Liam and Simon tried for three different holes. Apparently Simon knew all he needed to know already and he had a special dinner-date with his girlfriend and newborn son and he had to hurry and leave. Louis made sure to walk slow on his way back from their current hole, to the country club’s main building.

“Why are we walking slow?” Harry asked. He walked right alongside Louis, even though Louis was going slow. Louis just wanted to kiss this boy, especially every time Harry looked at him with that knowing smile, or when he was walking too close and accidentally bumped into him, or every time Harry even said something in that slow, delicate voice Louis wanted to desperately wreck.

What the fuck is wrong with him? Louis’ never felt anything like this with a boy he’s only known for two hours. He shrugged softly, wincing at the slight soreness in his shoulder that was being weighted down by Liam’s golf clubs. “Been walking for the past two hours. Kind of tired. You can go ahead, I’m sure Simon’s waiting for you.”

“Did you really just call him by his first name? And isn’t Liam waiting for you too?”

Again, Louis shrugged. He didn’t care if Liam had to wait for him. At least Liam had an air conditioned car and a soft seat to sit in. “Nah, Liam doesn’t care. And I only call him that when he’s not around. You know, like at work when us co-workers are talking about how up-the-butt he is about every single thing.”

“Oh, yeah. I understand. I can’t imagine actually having to work for him in an actual company. The only times we ever really talk is when he’s reminding me to do something, if I get distracted.”

“Do you get distracted easily?” Louis asked quietly, peeking up at him through long eyelashes, searching Harry’s face for anything really.

“Maybe,” Harry whispered back, seeming to step closer so they were now walking with their shoulders pressed. A shudder ran down Louis’ spine; he felt hot everywhere, from his cheeks, all the way down to his thighs, and he seriously needed to get away from this fucking beast of a boy or he’d have an awkward car ride home with Liam.

Louis looked away quickly, not wanting Harry to see the lust in his eyes anymore. Maybe he could snag his number before Liam dragged him away, text him later, maybe ask for a date. But he knew he couldn’t do that now, for fear of Simon finding out and refusing to give Liam the promotion because of how inappropriately Louis was acting, and then Liam would hate him forever, and he hates a mad Liam. Yeah, he’d get Harry’s number quickly. Nothing wrong with discretely doing that, right?

 

\---

 

“Wrong!”

Louis winced, stuffing the small piece of paper, complete with Harry’s phone number and a few comical hearts and smiley faces, in his pocket.

 

_Your favourite pornstar – xxx-xxxx-xx_

 

He couldn’t help but snicker when he saw why it took Harry so long to write out his name and number, but he’s not snickering now. Not that Liam is lecturing him about why it was wrong to do that, and who cares if the guy was fit, my job is at stake, and no it’s not, stop being overdramatic. Maybe even a bit of you love me anyways, at least I won’t be horny all the time, that is if he agrees to go out with you, who wouldn’t, me, you’re straight, still, doesn’t count.

Liam finally just groaned after a long car drive and a long argument. He didn’t have the energy anymore, but Louis did. He could go on forever, about why it was a great idea to get Harry’s number, no, his favourite pornstar’s number. “Nobody has to know. I don’t even know why I told you.”

Nothing would make him happier right now except maybe a sweet kiss from a cute, curly-haired lad, or maybe one of Zayn’s famous blowjobs. It’s a good thing it’s Friday, which means he can lay here on his bed for the rest of the night in hopes of Harry texting him back. And no, he didn’t text Harry as soon as he was buried under all his blankets with his bedroom door locked, just minutes after the end of the long car ride with Liam.

 

_hey its Louis xx_

 

Nothing came back for the longest of time, and Louis started to feel like shit, like he’d been played maybe. Harry probably gave him a random set of numbers and now he probably looks like a fool to whoever poor person this is that got his text. He didn’t even get up when Zayn yelled at him that he was home and he’d brought dinner.

Louis really thought he might be able to score at least one date with this kid, or maybe just a quick shag, he wouldn’t have cared. At all really. Anything would be enough. Would be better than lying there naked, trying to figure out why the world hated him. Even his last boyfriend of seven months, Derek, thought unworthy of him, having broken up with him a few days after he lost his job. Reason number two why he hasn’t been able to get off properly: he’s newly single and isn’t used to having to get off by himself.

Stupid Derek, such a fucking ass. Louis didn’t even make a shit-ton, made less than Derek himself, which, didn’t make sense at all, but Louis didn’t care. He wasn’t going to get caught up by someone who clearly didn’t like him that much anyways.

Suddenly, Louis’ phone buzzed under his chest, making him jump and gasp. He was pulled from his thoughts about how much he missed the arsehole, Derek, that hurt him. A shudder ran through him when his phone vibrated again, and he realized it was right on his nipple, and that he was hard, which wasn’t being helped at all. Maybe he needs to stop thinking in general, so he can sit up and properly see who texted him without having to find an extra packet of lube.

When he finally did sit up, he searched for his phone blindly, grabbing it and quickly pulling it up to his face. He couldn’t smile any harder, or get any harder, than he was when he saw it was indeed from Harry. Or at least the number Harry had given him.

 

**sorry lou. phone died and I didn’t see til now**

**and hi. how’ve you been??**

 

Louis was positively squealing, after falling back on his bed and spreading out as much as he could. Maybe he felt like a bit of a child, happy after they got to stay up later than normal. Except now his phone is buzzing again, twice, in his hand, and making him even more happy. Even though one is from Zayn, the other is still from Harry.

 

**Are you ever going to come out of your hole? Liam’s not mad at you anymore…**

 

And then from Harry:

 

**srry shouldve told u this earlier but ur realy fckin fit. like i had a hard time trying to not to kiss u right in front of my boss**

 

Louis giggled, and felt his dick twitch from the thought of Harry kissing him, and then he couldn’t help but reach his hand down and press the palm of it down on his leaking cock. “Fuck,” he whispered, eyes fluttering a bit as he quickly typed out a response.

 

_i wouldn’t have cared you know. you’re pretty fit too_

 

He didn’t get a reply back immediately, which, okay. But that gave him enough time to move his hand around so it would wrap around his cock, dry, but oh so good. He couldn’t help the soft moan that left his lips as he brought his dry hand up and down his shaft a few times. But then his phone vibrated in his other hand, again, and it wasn’t all to hard tearing his eyes away from his pretty cock, and over to his phone screen.

 

**r u making my meals then?**

 

_i cant cook for shit so no, thatd be zayns job_

 

**Zayn?**

 

Louis threw the phone on the bed, groaning and speeding up the flick of his wrist. He’s talking to a guy he’d bend over for naked in a split second (and he doesn’t bottom all that often), and that guy made him think of the freaking angel that’s probably sitting literally in the next room. Louis didn’t care if he didn’t reply at first, his dick needed attention. Quickly, he sat up and dug in his bedside drawer for maybe two seconds before finding an old, unopened bottle him and Derek never used, and then he settled back down into his sheets.

It wasn’t long before he was pulling a slick hand up and down his dick, panting as quietly as he could because fuck, this feels really good, too good. The last thought on his mind, just as he jerks his wrist a different way and thumbs over his slit, is Harry kissing him, and then he comes with a soft cry, coating his fingers and abdomen with his hot, sticky liquids. Yeah, it’s been too long since he’s been able to do that, since he’s came as hard as that. There is a lot more than usual, but Louis doesn’t care one bit. He still brings his fingers up to his lips and pushes them passed, licking all around them and sucking up the warm come, and then scooping up the rest of his with his wet fingers and sucking those off too.

Fuck, he knows it’s weird, but he loves doing that sometimes. A lot actually. Almost as much as he likes grinding a man with a big dick. Which is quite a lot.

After he finds an old pack of baby wipes (they make his face soft, okay?) from in his bathroom, and after he wipes his fingers and stomach of any remaining come, Louis saunters back into his room to pull on some boxer-briefs and one of Zayn’s large sweaters, and then he grabs his phone and finally ventures out of his room.

“There’s the caveman,” Zayn said softly, but still jokingly. Louis just rolled his eyes and went and tucked himself into Zayn’s side, noticing that Liam was sporadically pushing the buttons on his game controller. “How are you, stranger?”

“Shut up.” It sounded a lot softer and whinier than it should have, but Louis was still in a bit of a haze form his orgasm. It wasn’t his fault, therefore he didn’t give a damn. “ ‘M a bit tired,” he admitted, snuggling in farther when Zayn finally,  _finally_  wrapped a warm arm around him. “And cold.”

“Maybe you should wear actual trousers, and not just a tiny pair of pants.”

“Would you rather me wear actual trousers?” Louis asked, looking up in Zayn’s pretty brown eyes and already knowing the answer.

“Well, no. But at least you’d be warmer,” Zayn answered with a large smile, pressing his thumb into Louis’ hip, then grabbing the blanket draped over the back of the couch. He brought it over both his and Louis’ laps, Louis oh so thankful for the sudden warmth on his bare legs.

As Zayn picked up his own controller and started playing whatever dumb game with Liam again, Louis unlocked his phone and saw he had two different texts from Harry.

 

**is he your bf?**

**u there? sorry if im bein pushy**

 

He immediately replied, maybe feeling a bit bad.

 

_he’s my bestfriend and roommate, yeah. and yes im here, got a bit caught up with something_

 

**oh i see. does that something have to do with your perfect bum? (;**

 

Louis giggled, shifted unconsciously so his bum was pressed to the couch even more, and quickly locked his phone when Zayn spoke. “Who’re you texting?” he asked, both him and Liam sitting back and relaxing as the game was paused.

Louis glanced small up at Liam, biting his lip when he saw the look of realization run through Liam’s eyes. He really hopes Liam isn’t mad at him anymore. “His new boytoy,” Liam answers, smirking when Louis’ cheeks heated up a bit.

“He’s not a boytoy, Li,” Louis whined, glad nobody knew his password, since Zayn had just stole his phone.

“His name then? Since I can’t get in your goddamned phone,” Zayn grumbled dropping the phone in Louis’ lap. Louis let out a sharp breath, quickly moving the phone away because that landed right on his cock and it’s still a bit sensitive. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him, while Liam just got up, probably to go get more beers.

Louis just shakes his head. “His name’s Harry,” Louis answers truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow when Zayn made a weird face. “Your breath smells like…” Zayn looked down at Louis with a knowing smile, and busted up laughing, while Louis’ face turned bright red as he ran out of the room. Damn Zayn and him knowing  _what_  Louis’ come smells like. He quickly rinsed his mouth out with some mouthwash, and slowly made his way back out to the living room.

Zayn was still smiling up at him, while Liam seemed intent on the settings he was looking through on the TV screen. “Minty now, see?” Louis says, breathing in Zayn’s face after he sat down right next to him, like before. He smiles when Zayn rolls his eyes, then pulls his phone out again so he could text Harry back.

 

_actually, quite the opposite of my bum ………… ;););)_

 

\---

 

Louis and Harry have been texting and snapchatting steadily for just over a week now (a week and two days, not that Louis’ counting) but neither of them have yet to see each other in person again. Every time Harry doesn’t have a class or something to do for Simon, Louis already has plans set up with someone else, like Zayn or Liam or Niall. And every time Louis is free, Harry has a class. Which, damnit. That really sucks because Louis really wants to see Harry again, for real, not just on a phone screen.

He’s been itching to go out with him, at least once, but hasn’t been able to; Zayn still won’t stop teasing him about the way his breath smelled that one day and Liam and Niall both are calling him lovestruck, because he won’t ever put his phone down for one second.

Louis just ignores them all. Instead, he opts for not making any plans with anybody, and refusing to do anything last second, so that way he knows there will be a time soon that he and Harry can meet. If only just for some coffee.

It’s hard to just, when he’s not at work, lay around and wait for the okay that he can Harry can see each other. Especially through the move from the bottom floor, to the third floor he had to help make for Liam up at the department. He was so exhausted and in need of a perfect cuddle, but Liam just took him home and drove off for some date, and Zayn was already out with Niall, so he had to cuddle with his sheets, like he’s had to do for the past two months. It’s hard, listening to Harry ramble on through the phone about his family and how much he loves them, and then having to sit there, just wishing he could hold Harry and meet Harry’s family.

So when he finally got the text of  _hey I’m free now if you are_ , Louis jumped right out of bed and pulled on his nicest casual clothes (tightest skinnies he owns rolled up above his ankles, a low-cut band tee, and some VANS) and was already out the door (ignoring Zayn and Niall’s weird looks from the couch) with his keys and phone, scrolling through his contacts so he could call Harry.

He answered not three seconds later, sounding a bit surprised as he said: “Louis?”

Louis sighed at hearing his voice, quickly (and hoping he wouldn’t fall) running down the stairs of the apartment building, knowing the elevator would be too slow. “Yeah, Haz, it’s Louis. I’m free too,” he rushed out, catching himself with the railing as he almost missed the very bottom step. “Do you want me to come over, or do you wanna meet up somewhere?”

“Eager then? Just to see my beautiful face?”

“Yes, Harry. Now plea-”

“My place then,” Harry said with a chuckle, rambling out the street address and waiting until Louis responded with a ‘yes, yeah, alright’. “So you gonna stay on the phone with me until then?” Harry asked, after Louis started his car and pulled out into the barely-there traffic.

Louis didn’t hang up at all, until he was standing in front of Harry’s house, for god’s sake, a fucking house he lives in. Apparently he rents it with a couple other people he goes to school with. Louis didn’t care, all he cared about was running up and, not even having to knock on the door because it was being opened and there was Harry, clad in just some sweats and a tee, looking so perfect and tall and  _there_. “Fuck,” Louis muttered under his breath, and again when Harry pulled him into a hug.

He felt like he was melting against Harry, his soft skin, warm and so wonderful-smelling. Louis couldn’t help but, discreetly as he could, smell along Harry’s collarbones, since that’s how much taller Harry was. And god, he’s tall for his young age of 19. Louis felt oddly old, at 24, but all that didn’t seem to matter since he was being pulled inside and into the large kitchen of the large house, which seemed to be empty so far.

“Who else is here?” Louis asked quietly, after Harry explained to him the homemade fried mozzarella sticks he was making as a nice snack, and after Louis was stood there, watching Harry watch them.

He’s nervous as fuck. Him and Harry have only actually interacted with each other once before. He knows people can be different from what they seem when they’re on the phone or texting. He doesn’t want to fuck this up.

“Johnny is out with his boyfriend, I think. Oliver is down in the basement, playing some nerdy game, and I don’t know where Charlie is. Probably out with Caroline or off fucking another chick like always.” He nodded small from behind Harry, even though he knew Harry couldn’t see him. Louis then started looking around, at the different features of the large house.

It had a large, very open floor plan on the first floor, and Louis could see the large staircase in between the kitchen and the living room that led up. Most everything was hardwood floor, wooden walls, with mismatched furniture and crazy good paintings and it reminded Louis a lot of the parties he went to when he was in uni, which most were held in large, male-ish houses like this very one. Louis all of a sudden wants to see Harry’s bedroom.

But first, Harry makes him sit at the dining room table and eat the nice snack he made (which was fucking delicious) before even showing him to the living room. It had a couch and a loveseat and a few chairs, a large entertainment center, and a small section of the wall had a large bookcase that held some very nice looking china. Louis couldn’t stop staring at the stairs, though, as he and Harry sat and talked for who knows how long on the couch, nearly touching with how close they were.

Harry is just as gorgeous as Louis remembers, even more so now than before. Probably only because he’s basically shirtless in that white tee and Louis can see all his tattoos, littering his left arm and chest, making his soft skin stand out even more. Louis wants to bite his skin so badly, wants to do bodyshots off it, kiss every inch.

He was pulled out of his almost fantasy when Harry snapped his fingers in front of Louis’ face, chuckling when Louis’ eyes went wide and focused back on Harry. “What?” he asked softly, confused and flushed, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry. I was just… thinking, is all.”

“That’s quite alright,” Harry said back through an almost knowing smile. His fingers had made their way across Louis’ shoulder, from where Harry’s arm was draped over them, and were trailing over the soft skin of Louis’ neck.

Louis shuddered when he realized that, blushing even harder when Harry smirked. “What were you saying then?” he asked, hoping to get all the attention off of him.

“Just wondering if you wanted to see the rest of the house,” Harry said in return, like it was no big deal. Louis bit his lip while he nodded, seeing the way Harry’s eyes trailed down and watched intensely. When Harry looked back up, either he didn’t realize that he was caught watching Louis’ every move, or he just didn’t care, as he had gotten up and pulled Louis with him, and started showing him around the rest of the house he lived in.

There was half bathroom and another small den through the back of the living room; the later of the two led out to the large backyard, complete with a nice looking garden and a hot tub. There were another set of glass doors that led back in through the kitchen, of which Harry took Louis through. He then showed Louis the basement, calling out to one of the other boys who lived here by the name of Oliver, who was indeed playing some nerdy looking video game. There was a full bathroom down there, along with Oliver’s room and the laundry room.

Louis followed Harry back up to the first floor, and then up the stairs leading to the second floor, pictures lining the wall of four different boys, Harry and Oliver in each, the other two Louis guessed were the other two occupants of the house.

“Me, Oliver, Johnny, and Charlie,” Harry said, pointing to each boy as he said their names, after seeing Louis eye all the pictures. Louis nodded and looked back up at Harry expectantly, who of which went back to his rambling about how him and his friends found the house in a horrible state, but bought it anyways and fixed it up. Johnny’s bedroom door was shut, but it had a cool looking chalk drawing of a girl and a bunch of other designs covering the whole thing. “Johnny’s the artist,” Harry commented. Louis looked up, again, and realized Harry was watching him while he admired the work. Charlie’s bedroom door was open, though, and Louis almost laughed through his grimace, trying to avoid looking at all the pictures of half-naked and fully naked woman littering his walls and floors and even bed. “He’s addicted to porn. Sorry about that,” Harry said while shutting the door. “Not that the rest of us aren't.”

Louis only shrugged and smiled more to himself when Harry had a hand at the small of his back, and started leading him to another door at the end of the hall. “This leads up to the attic,” Harry explained after opening the door and seeing Louis’ confused face.

Apparently, Louis learned after following Harry up, the second floor only had two large bedrooms, which meant that Harry had the attic all to himself. The slanted, though still very high ceilings were littered with posters too, though these were band posters. On the actual walls, were framed pictures of Harry and what looked to be his family, along with a few of him and his friends, and right next to his (very large and very comfortable looking) bed, was a framed and signed picture of Ed Sheeran (Louis smiled at that, but refrained from telling him that he has met Ed multiple times before.) A few pairs of shoes were sat neatly together by the door. There was a large dresser, and a makeshift closet/clothes hanger (made of a strong string that held the actual hangers) all in the corner. Louis saw the two large windows, one looking over the backyard, the other the front. Another window was in the ceiling, looking at the sky that he noticed earlier when he was looking over the posters. The carpet was dark blue and very soft.

All in all, it was very large for a bedroom, but it seemed to fit Harry. Harry who was leaning up on one elbow on his bed, watching Louis was amused eyes. Louis flushed, dropping his eyes to the floor when he realized how long he spent exploring Harry’s room. “You can come sit down,” Harry stated quietly, patting the bed next to him.

Right away, Louis walked to few feet from where he was standing, over to the bed, and not as gracefully as he’d have liked, plopping down. “Oof,” he squealed. The bed was a lot lower to the ground than he realized, and now he was pressed right against Harry’s side. Not that he minded.

“Sorry, should’ve warned you,” Harry said, his arm coming up around Louis’ back. “You okay?” He generally seemed worried and sorry, and maybe a but innocent. Most boys Louis’ age would ask that, but they’d have a playful tone and they would be scooting closer and would try acting like the reason for having a low bed wasn’t to come on to people. But Harry, he wasn’t acting like that at all. Louis was slightly confused, because when he first met Harry, Harry seemed a flirt, like the type of guy that would try and get in Louis’ pants a few times and dump him.

“Yeah,” he said back, a little out of breath from the fall and from the way Harry’s deep green eyes were boring into his, just inches away.”Yeah,” Louis said again, to himself, sitting up and shaking his head a bit to clear his mind of those thoughts. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. I should’ve warned you about my bed. I did have a bed frame but there was something in the metal that I was allergic to and never got around to buying a new one since…” Louis was staring in awe, already in love with that voice. And with the way this cute boy could ramble on and not be awkward, not even realize he was rambling, still looking like the brightest star in the sky. “Shit, I talk too much don’t I?”

“No, not at all,” Louis reassured the boy, resting a hand on his thigh without realizing it. “You have a very beautiful voice so if you do talk too much, I really don’t mind.” Louis smiled, proud of himself for finally making Harry blush, also because of the small smile Harry sported. One Louis hasn’t seen before. Beautiful, it was, very cute and warming and Louis immediately wanted to make Harry smile like that always, maybe even forever.

When Harry looked back up, through his long eyelashes, he was biting his lip and Louis felt his stomach nearly jump out of him at how close they actually were. He could feel Harry’s warm breath span across his face, making him flutter his eyelids a bit. When he opened them again, Harry was even closer, with his eyes closed and one of his hands were rested on top of Louis’ still on Harry’s thigh, while his other hand was resting on the bed right behind Louis. Louis chanced a glance down to see Harry’s already pink, very plump lips slightly parted, and very close to his own. Just as he felt Harry’s lips skim across his, the door was being thrown open and somebody was yelling at Harry.

Louis jumped back and was blushing, hard, looking down at his lap. He felt Harry’s hand squeeze his own, as Harry addressed the boy who came in the room. It must’ve been Charlie, since that’s who Harry called him, and yeah, he looked exactly like a ladies-man when Louis looked up at him. “Damn Harry. I may be straight but I will admit, you caught yourself a pretty one.” A small smile formed on Louis’ lips, not because of what Charlie said, but because of Harry, who’s hand squeezed his own and who’s arm actually came around him fully instead of just resting behind him.

“What’d you barge in here yelling at me for?” Harry asked. He didn’t seem annoyed, like Louis kind of was. Harry had remained calm, didn’t even look fazed that their almost kiss was interrupted. That was a bit discouraging.

Charlie’s voice was a bit annoying, Louis noticed as he spoke. “Came to tell you about a really fit girl I met at Petro named Caroline, and to see if you wanted to come with me and Oliver to go clubbing. But I can see you’ve already got someone so.” And so was the rest of him. Not tall, but not short either, kind of on the skinny side with almost bleach blond buzz cut hair, dark brown eyes, and pale lips. His face seemed a bit too round, compared to his skinny figure. Louis could tell he was the douche bag player, just from seeing him, and seeing his room. He was wearing khaki shorts with a dark blue polo shirt and some stupid pumas, for goodness sake. Louis would never in a million years even consider this guy. He doesn’t understand why so many girls would.

Louis looked away when Charlie winked at him, slightly uncomfortable, and very irritated. “Oliver’s actually going out? He never leaves his nerd-cave unless it’s for food or uni,” Louis distantly heard Harry say next to him. All Louis could concentrate on was how Harry’s lips moved perfectly, forming his perfect and unique way of speaking that Louis loved.

“He suggested it. I know, I was surprised too. Anyways, so this girl up at Petro was sooo fucking fi-”

“Fit and she had a nice arse and big boobs blah blah blah. Save it Charlie, you know I don’t care. Now if you’d please show yourself to the door.” He still sounded and looked calm and relaxed, but when he looked over at Louis, Louis could see the want in his eyes. Charlie huffed and walked out, not even closing the door behind him. “Sorry ‘bout that,” Harry said immediately after they could no longer hear Charlie’s footsteps.

Before Louis could say anything, or kiss Harry senseless like he was mentally planning on doing, his phone buzzed in his pocket, making both him and Harry jump a bit. He chuckled at Harry, who rolled his eyes with a smile, but then he frowned when he saw the text was from Zayn. Of course he’d interrupt this too.

 

**were r u?? im all alone )):**

 

“Zayn’s your roommate, right?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. He hates when people read his texts over his shoulder, but oddly, he didn’t mind with Harry one bit. Harry was warm pressed against his side, and he smelled nice and his breath was hitting Louis’ neck just so. Louis would be a fool if he made Harry stop.

 

_why are you all alone?_

 

**liams po about summat at work and wont let me come over and ur gone and niall’s sleeping**

 

_im at Harry’s though_

 

**bring him to??**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese**

 

“You wanna come back to mine?”

“Yes.”

 

\---

 

So Louis’ almost first kiss with Harry was ruined, as was the second and third. The second time, it was only a few weeks later. They were cuddling on Louis’ bed, because they’re good friends who are comfortable with doing that (totally not because they want in each other’s pants), and Zayn just had to walk in and yell at Louis for leaving his cereal bowl on the entertainment center. The third, they were standing on Harry’s porch, shielded from the rain, and just before Harry was about to kiss him, two little kids ran by in their cute rain boots and coats and umbrellas, and Harry got distracted by them. They were adorable, Louis will admit, jumping around in different puddles and shielding themselves from cars passing by that could splash them, but he was still disappointed.

Harry had an exam early the next morning and so he really should’ve been inside already, instead of watching the kids or trying to kiss Louis. But Harry get’s distracted a lot, and so easily too. Like a child. He walked inside right after a quick hug, leaving Louis in on the porch, smiling at the rain.

Louis likes him too much, though, to care if Harry gets distracted too easily. He likes that about Harry. Likes everything about Harry. Especially the when he smiles, how caring he is, how much he loves everybody. He’s so confident with himself, with everything. And he is childlike. Always getting excited over the littlest things, always listening with wide eyes, interested eyes, never letting anybody down. He’s always so cheerful.

Liam ended up getting the promotion, which meant him and Louis both got to move up a couple floors and since Liam’s pay got raised, that meant Louis’ did too. And with the slight raise, Louis was able to take Harry out to a really nice restaurant, like an actual date. The first time they’ve hung out together besides at each other’s places. They were both dressed up really nice and Louis acted like a proper gentleman the whole time, and the whole thing was one big cliché.

And that night, Louis did get that kiss he’d been wanting. He was dropping Harry off, and they were standing in front of Harry’s door again, but it wasn’t raining and it was too late for kids to be out, so Louis was hoping Harry wouldn’t get distracted again. He didn’t because, after saying goodnight to Harry, Louis cupped his cheek and leaned up on his toes, connecting their lips. _Finally_ , Louis thought, sighing internally and smiling when Harry’s arms came around his waist, pulling him closer.

Louis kissed him for a long time, his stomach fluttering and jumping at how soft Harry’s lips were and how they delicately worked Louis’. When he finally did pull away, both of them were a bit out of breath, staring at each other with wide eyes, and Louis couldn’t help but surge up and peck Harry again. Once. “Night then,” Louis whispered, thumbing over Harry’s cheekbone. Harry’s eyes closed for a second, before they opened and he smiled, kissing Louis’ cheek and slipping inside.

That night, Louis almost felt bad for the thoughts of Harry running through his mind while he pushed the vibrator in and out. Him and Harry are proper friends, have barely been on one actual date, and only kissed twice. That shouldn’t give him the right to get off to the thoughts of Harry’s curls pressed to the underside of his dick, or the thoughts of Harry fucking himself down on Louis’ fingers. Yet, that’s all he can think about. And he was more than a little pissed off when he hears Zayn’s beautiful voice across the hall, surprising him (he thought he was alone) and making him shudder and jolt the vibrator just right, his come spilling out on his stomach too fast and too hot. He came too quick, and though it was Harry’s beautiful face running through his mind, it should’ve been Harry’s beautiful voice running in his ears.

After a long shower, mostly of him humming quiet love songs to himself, Louis found a text from Harry before he fell asleep in the freshly changed sheets.

 

**was too overwhelmed by the kiss that i forgot to tell you goodnight back so**

**goodnight lou <3**

 

\---

 

“Louis William Tomlinson! Wake your fat arse up and come’ere!”

Louis groans into Harry’s chest, clutching at his jumper. Which was Louis’ but.

Who the fuck would wake him up at the buttcrack of dawn, _while_ he’s cuddling with a giant teddy bear? Oh right. Niall would. Since he’s leaving for his tour in maybe like two hours. Niall promised he’d spend the last few hours with Louis and Liam and Zayn, before leaving. Well, mostly Zayn, but the half hour Louis get’s to see Niall before not seeing him for six months he is definitely going to take advantage of.

“You’re middle name’s William?”

A smile finds its way to Louis’ face as he burrows into Harry even more, the sound of Harry’s voice giving him butterflies. “You didn’t know that?” Louis asks, just for shits and grins. He knows Harry doesn’t know his middle name. He doesn’t know Harry’s either.

Harry chose to ignore Louis’ comment besides a pinch to his thigh. “Mine’s Edward.”

“Edward William Styles.” Louis rolls the name around on his tongue, liking the way it sounds. But he mentally punches himself, when Harry makes a confused sound. Harry pushes him away from his chest enough to lock their eyes, both shining too bright for the dark room.

“Just seeing what our son’s name is gonna sound like,” Louis plays, pecking Harry on the nose before rolling over, stretching, and jumping slightly when his name was being yelled again.

“Louis!” Niall. Again.

“Hold on a fucking second!” Louis yells back, making Harry jump and reach a hand out to grasp Louis’ arm. When Louis looks down again, he sees Harry’s startled expression. “Sorry love,” Louis whispers, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek gently. “Wasn’t trying to scare you. Now come on. Niall’s waiting for me.”

A few minutes later, after Louis and Harry both finally had the willpower to actually get up, while Louis was pulling a shirt on and Harry was pulling his sweatpants on, Harry finally asked what Louis was waiting to answer.

“As in, Niall Horan?” His surprise is barely masked, even though the tiredness. “The obviously gay Irish singer who’s new album just came out?”

“The one and only,” says Louis. He’s waiting by his bedroom door for Harry, who’s stood just a few feet away, still looking confused. “Zayn produces his music.”

“Well I knew that. But he’s actually, like, here?”

Louis scoffs like that’s the dumbest question. “He came to hang out for a bit before the tour. Come here.” Louis waited and watched as Harry slowly yawned and stumbled his way over to where Louis was standing.

Harry’s just so soft and exactly like a little child when he’s dead tired like this, at five in the morning. Louis swears he isn’t in love (while mentally crossing his fingers.) “We’ll only be out here for a bit though, and then we can come back to bed. Zayn will most likely steal Niall away.”

“The radio will have to be on, won’ it?” Louis nods. “We could play some of Niall’s new music, blare it.”

“You’re a genius.” Pulling Harry to his side, they stumbled out and down the hall. “That’ll piss them both off.”

“They’d be too busy fucking to care.”

“Who would?”

Louis looks up to see  Zayn tucked under Niall’s arm on the couch, and Liam tucked in his own blanket on the lazy boy. “Never mind that. Get over here and hug me,” Louis to Niall.

He misses Harry’s frown after he walking away, and the way Harry stares Niall down while they’re hugging. But Zayn looked jealous too so.

“It’s nice to actually hug you when you’re not be covered in Zayn’s sweat.” That earned him a light slap to the arm, and the opportunity to see Niall blush. Niall blushes too easily at any mentions of their going-ons. Zayn does too. But. Come on. Niall Horan blushing.

To his surprise, this is the first time Liam has seen Harry since the golf game with Simon, when ever that was ago. After listening to Niall list off all the places he’ll be performing at, when he’ll be able to come back, and when they’ll be able to see him, Louis  turns his attention back to Harry, who’s lap he’s sitting on, and who is also talking with Liam. “… been working for him for a little over a year now. Pays a lot better than the pizza place I was at before.”

“I could imagine. Simon makes so much.”

Louis nods in agreement. He snuggles back even further and tries to suppress the shudder when Harry’s thumbs suddenly pressed on his hips, right under the waistband of the large boxers that probably used to belong to Zayn. After a while of talking, and then sitting there and enjoying the company of each other, Liam spoke again. “You’re all making me lonely. Cuddling with your boyfriends.”

“Aw!” Louis said, at the same time Niall said: “Liam!” They were both up and smothering Liam in hugs and kisses in a matter of seconds.

But, the fun’s over soon when Zayn suddenly dragged Niall away. They all heard Zayn’s bedroom door shut and the click of the lock; it’s a bit too much. Liam says his silent byes and isout the door quickly, leaving Louis to sit on the lazy boy chair by himself, and Harry on the couch.

“Wanna go and lay down too?” Louis stands, waiting and watching as Harry drags himself up from the couch.

He blinks up, staring into deep green eyes, which look tired, and Louis feels bad for making him get up. “You could’ve stayed in the room.”

In a soft voice, “That’s quite alright.” One second, Louis is standing a foot away from Harry, and the next he’s pressed tightly against Harry, kissing him hard. He doesn’t even remember how it happened. He doesn’t care either.

Nothing will ever compare to the way Harry kisses him, slow and languid, even more so at five thirty in the morning. Kissing has become a thing between now. They kissed quite a bit. Granted, only when they’re alone, but for two people who aren’t at least ‘dating’, they kiss a lot.

They aren’t dating; Louis wouldn’t call it that. Technically, they’ve been on one date their whole time knowing each other, the whole three months. It doesn’t seem like it’s been that long, yet it has.

Before he can continue his thoughts, which he’s surprised he can even think while Harry’s mouth was on his, Louis’ being pulled back into the room, and down on the bed.

When he next wakes, the bed was empty next to him, except for a note on the pillow. Which, smells a lot more like Harry now than it does Louis. And that’s a bit upsetting.

 

_Simon needed me for an early morning golf game. Said the weather was just perfect or whatever. Sorry I won’t be there when you wake. I promise I’ll make it up to you, whatever you want yeah? Just call me when you get off work   – Harry   ps you’re really fucking cute when you’re asleep._

 

 

As Louis’ walking out of the building and into the large car park, he’s surprised to see someone leaning on Liam’s car already. He knows Liam is still in his office, or at least in the building, so it can’t be Liam. But who could it be? Nobody is allowed in the car park unless they work at the department, and Louis is having a hard time believing that someone would be able to get past the security.

After stuffing his hands in the pockets his tight, dark blue slacks he was wearing, Louis slowly starts to make his way over to the car. He hopes Liam hurries his arse up so he won’t have to deal with this person alone for very long.

Just his luck, Louis gasps when he sees the familiar figure. The familiar styled hair and dark eyes and built figure.

“Derek?” Disbelief fills him and he doesn’t dare take a step further.

Now he really wishes Liam were here to yell at Derek, to make him go away. He really, really wishes he was snuggled up on Harry’s soft bed. Not standing here, staring at his regretful looking ex.

“What’re you doing here?” asks Louis. He composes himself from the initial shock of seeing someone he thought was gone for good, and stands up a little straighter. He’s hoping to seem taller, bringing his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms. No chance of that. They both know how tall Louis actually is.

“Um. I wanted to say hi,” Derek said in return, pushing away from the car and stepping forward.

Louis took a step back, with a warning face. “Why are you really here Derek?”

He saw right through Derek, anybody would. Derek wouldn’t just show up to say a simple _hi_ after suddenly breaking up with Louis after Louis lost his job. Derek is up to something. Louis doesn’t like that one bit.

“I wanted to say hi, Louis. I kind of feel bad for breaking it off so suddenly and-”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Louis’ head turns so fast it almost hurt, but the sting in his neck is forgotten when it’s Liam walking up in his nice, somewhat police uniform. Liam’s face is drawn hard, irritation written all over.

He made it clear as purified water that he never wanted Derek around Louis again, after what happened. He was so pissed.

And Louis is grateful for that now. He steps next to Liam and reaching up to hold onto his wrist. No matter how childish that is, it helps.

Compared to Liam, Louis looks short and small, more vulnerable than he actually is. He knows how much Derek disliked Liam back when they were together, and vice versa.

(With Liam, though, disliked is the wrong word; Liam _hated_ Derek. No matter how horrible it sounds, Louis’ kind of happy for that right now.)

When Derek speaks again, after taking a step back and running into Liam’s car, he looks less intent on doing whatever it was he came to do, and a lot more worried. “Wanted to come talk to Louis,” is his feeble reply.

“Well fuck off,” Liam sputters, angry. “How’d you know he worked here? How did you even get past security? Ugh!” Louis tightens his grip on Liam’s wrist when Liam tried taking a step towards Derek, again. He doesn’t want Derek hurt, just intimidated. “I should have you arrested for stalking and trespassing.”

“Stalking?” Derek says incredulously. “I’m not-”

“Then how did you know Louis’ here, huh? I know for a fact Zayn would’ve slammed the door in your face if you even tried anything with him. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to, as nicely as I can, escort you away from here so we can all get on with our own lives.”

Louis squeezes Liam’s wrist, calmer now that’s Liam’s smiling a bit at him. Liam pets Louis’ hand a bit, releasing himself from Louis’ grasp, and grabbing Derek (roughly) by the arm. Quickly, he walks them away towards the entrance of the car park.

A smile at the way he could hear Liam bickering while dragging Derek away, Louis has as he climbs into the passenger seat of Liam’s car. When he sits, though, something digs in his bum. Car keys, he sees, surprised since he didn’t even feel Liam put them in his pocket, after pulling them out.

Starting the car and turning on the AC to let the car cool off a bit, helps Louis to cool off too. It’s been getting a lot warmer outside, it being the beginning of June, and Louis’ never known a summer so hot. Not only the heat from outside, but also from the recent situation Louis wishes never happened.

Luckily, Liam’s told him that since there are less crimes in the hot heat of the summer, they don’t have to work as much. That means more time to relax at home in his cool apartment, or in the pool Harry and his friends set up in their back yard.

Though the summer won’t be quit as fun without Niall, who always seems to come up with the best ideas to keep them busy. And Niall won’t be home until December. Stupid tours. He’ll be home for about two weeks in September, around his birthday, but otherwise they’ll only get to see him once in July.

For four days.

A tap comes on the window, startling Louis. He jumps ten feet with a loud gasp, looking up to see Liam laughing at him through the window. He huffs, unlocking the doors in which he didn’t even realize he’d locked.

“Wasn’t trying to scare you, Lou,” Liam says as he slips in to the driver’s seat next to Louis. At least he’s not too angry anymore.

Louis huffs again. He wasn’t in the best of moods, having to wake up early to see Niall leave for the other side of the world, waking up again without Harry, and his ex showing up at his work.

“You okay? I mean, after seeing Derek?”

“I will be,” he sighs, thankful for the hand Liam places on his arm. “Just wanna eat something fattening.”

“We can stop by McDonalds, or maybe Sonic of you’d like,” Liam offers sweetly.

“Yeah?” Louis lights up. He smiles wide when Liam nods and pulls out of the car park in the opposite direction of their home.

Louis hasn’t had fast food in his system in such a long time and he knows that will make him feel a lot better. Even with all the extra calories. Oh! and maybe one of Harry’s chocolate and caramel malts.

At the thought of Harry, Louis digs in his pocket for his phone, turning it off silent, onto vibrate. He only has one text from Harry, different from the usual three or four, but it has a picture attached and that just makes up for everything.

 

**wanna make up for me leaving you to wake up alone. want me to come over? c:**

 

The picture is of Harry, obviously, lying in his bed. He’s shirtless and his hair is wet and all over the place, bags under his weary eyes, and Louis can see the exhaustion in them.

Classes were over a long time ago, but Harry is still waiting for the letter in the mail that will tell him his final grades in all his classes. It’s taking a _lot_ longer than usual, since one of his teachers quit last minute and a few other’s had to volunteer to sort out the last of the grades. Louis knows Harry will feel much better once he was at Louis’. He’s always was in a better mood over there.

 

_yes please, had shit day @work_

 

No reply right away, so Louis sits back, relaxes, and listens to Liam’s soft singing voice echoing through the  car.

The closest Sonic is right down the street from their work. Soon, Liam’s telling Louis to call Zayn and ask what he wants from there, and then they’re on their way home, Louis with two large bags of greasy food in his lap and four large slushies.

The streets aren’t as crowded as they usually are, Louis notices after being scolded by Liam for stealing a fry early. At almost five in the afternoon, they managed to make it home within fifteen minutes, whereas it would usually take them almost half an hour.

Louis’ so grateful for that, because he’s not even a foot in his flat when he’s already stripping himself of the black shoes, tight slack, and button-up. Never mind the fact that Zayn and Harry are sitting on the couch, watching him, and Liam is standing behind him with the food; Louis wants to get out of the hot clothes and he sighs when he feels the chill air cooling his skin off.

_Thank you Zayn for remembering to turn the AC on._

“Hello there sexy,” Zayn says, finally breaking the silence.

Louis looks up to see Liam took his usual spot on the lazy boy chair, and is distributing the food amongst the others, but Harry’s still eyeing him, all over. A shiver runs down his spine and he smiles small at Harry, who blushes and looks down at the food in his lap.

“Hello to you too, Z.” Slowly dragging himself over to the couch, Louis drops between Zayn and Harry.

“I was talking to Li,” Zayn says, with a funny. Louis playfully smacks him on the arm. “Okay, okay. I was only kidding, Lou.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis brings his legs up so he’s sitting cris-crossed, and, grabbing his corndog, he also snatches the mozzarella sticks from the table. They settle in his lap while he takes a long drink from his blue coconut/green apple slushy.

“I know,” replies Louis eventually. He tries not to smile too hard when Harry shifts so his thigh is pressed to Louis’ knee. “Wasn’t the best day, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Been kind of lonely all day. Why’d your day suck?”

His eyes drop down to his lap, feeling upset run through him again. To avoid having to talk about what had happened, Louis stuffs his face with a mozzarella stick, frowning because it’s hot anymore!

“Lou? You alright?” Harry spoke next to him in a soft voice, one hand coming down to rest on Louis’ knee and squeezing.

He nods, but before he actually says anything, Liam’s saying, “Don’t have to worry anymore Louis. He won’t be coming back.”

Harry’s hand squeezes Louis’ knee tighter, while Zayn next to him sputters, sits up straight, and gets out, “You better not be talking about Niall because I know for a fact he is coming back in July and September, and then for good in December,” with a bit of anger and worry.

“Why would you think I’m talking about Niall?” Liam asks, looking very confused, and even a bit offended. Louis drapes an arm over Zayn’s shoulders in hopes of comforting him a bit.

“Well. I mean, he just left this morning, and…” He sighs.

“He was talking about Derek,” Louis blurts. He chuckles, a sad sort of thing, when Zayn looks up with wide, heated eyes. “He was waiting for me after work, in the car park. Wanted to talk to me about ‘us’ or something stupid like that…”

“But I scared him off,” Liam cuts in with a proud smile.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Who’s Derek?” Harry asks after a few minutes of them eating in silence.

Louis looks up at him, with raised eyebrows. Harry quickly looks away and starts coughing profusely. After biting off the end of the corndog he had in his mouth, he chewed quickly and asked what was wrong.

“Looked like you had a cock in your mouth,” Zayn says with an amused smile.

“Oh!” Louis snaps his head back over to look at Harry, poking his cheek and smiling. “If only you knew what I look like with a real cock in my mouth.”

Liam snaps, “Guys.” He looks at Harry and rolls his eyes. Louis just barely saw the semi he sported before it was covered up by his other leg. Harry’s looking everywhere but at Louis. “Derek is Louis’ ex,” Liam explains himself, since Zayn’s concentrating on his phone and food, and Louis won’t dare speak.

The thought of Harry knowing what Louis would look like with a mouthful, specifically by Harry’s own cock, is making Louis a bit drowsy. It’s just what Louis needs, even more than greasy food.

Louis really want to suck Harry off.

Louis is brought out of his fantasy, thankfully before his own cock can get any more excited, by Liam yelling his name and snatching the trash from his lap. “Louis, you little fucker.” Ouch. Louis looks up, seeing Liam and Zayn picked up the trash and threw it away, and now they’re stood at the end of the couch. “Is your head out of Harry’s arse now?”

“Oi!” Louis’ cheeks heat up. Harry’s thumb is pressing into the skin of his back, right above his waistband, because Harry was able to squeeze his hand between Louis’ back and the couch without Louis even feeling it.

“We all know what you were thinking,” Zayn says, like it’s not a big deal, because. It shouldn’t be. (Well, it kind of is.) “Liam likes playing on his Xbox better than our Playstation so-”

“You’re leaving?” Louis asks, knowing that meant he and Harry would be alone. A promising smile and nod came from Zayn, Liam already half way out the door, clearly still uncomfortable with the idea that Louis will probably have a dick in his mouth sometime soon. Hopefully. “And we’re not invited, are we?” He’s not surprised when Zayn shakes his head no.

“Not until after both of you have showered _very thoroughly_.”

With that, Zayn shuts the door behind himself.

And now they’re alone.

Both are hard. Louis knows he is. He doesn’t know if Harry still is. But even if he isn’t, Louis can change that.

Louis slowly turns his head away from the door, to Harry. Harry’s looking up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. His thumb’s still pressing into Louis’ skin, but right under the waistband of his boxer-briefs now, right above his bum.

Fuck. If only Harry would move his thumb down farther, or maybe his whole hand.

“Harry?” After a minute or so of nothing happening, Louis’ getting a bit impatient.

Harry’s hand is grasping his trackies hard, knuckles white, and Louis can now see he is definitely hard. The material stretching over his hard member obscenely. “Are you okay?”

Harry finally opens his eyes, blown and very dark, but before Louis can get a good look at them, Harry is kissing and holding him down. Not that Louis would try to get away.

It’s hot again, very hot. Without realizing, Louis spreads his legs, as Harry starts kissing him deeper, and Harry settles between them. Louis reaches up at Harry’s curls, after feeling Harry’s tongue swipe across his lips.

Louis lets his tongue venture out a little; Harry tastes like the strawberry slushy he had. Harry kisses him careful, slow, just how Louis likes it, and Louis can’t concentrate on anything other than kissing Harry.

And maybe moving this to the bedroom?

He’s answered with a roll of Harry’s hips when he says this out loud. How could Louis not have noticed that before? The way they’re slotted together so perfectly, so Harry’s pressing hard against him. He moans, then gasps when Harry decides to haul him up.

“What.”

Startled at the quick movement, Louis curls himself around Harry as to not fall. Harry walks them down to Louis’ bedroom. The door’s hard against Louis’ back, but Harry’s soft against his front. Blindly, because Louis would never stop kissing Harry, Louis reaches down behind him to twist the door handle, causing Harry to stumble forward. Luckily, he caught his footing before they fell, and after kicking the door shut behind them, Harry slowly brought them both to Louis’ twin bed.

“Really should get a bigger bed,” Harry whispers after falling back and moaning when Louis falls on top of him, ass right on his hard cock.

Louis likes his small bed. He did have a larger bed, when Derek still lived there, but he hates sleeping alone in such a large bed and he didn’t like bothering Zayn to share a bed with him all the time. Eventually, he went to get his old bed from home.

The thought of having sex with Harry on his childhood/teenage hood bed should be appalling, but it isn’t. Not really.

“Who cares,” Louis barks, grinding his ass down and pinching Harry’s nipples through his shirt. He smiles at the gasp from Harry, and the way Harry’s eyes widened. Louis huffs when he lays down on Harry, because his hard cock pressing to Harry’s abs, and Harry’s mouth attacks his.

Fucking hell, Louis’ needed this, needed to have somebody grope his bum while kissing him hard, needed to feel a hard dick against him like this.

And now he’s getting it and he couldn’t be more happy.

The two large hands on his ass, groping and pulling and squeezing, bring him down harder each time. Harry starts babbling. “Fucking hell, Louis, want your mouth, want-”

“Yes,” Louis hisses back, kissing Harry once more, then getting up on his hands and knees and crawling down. He waits until Harry pulls himself up into a sitting position, back against the headboard, then shoves forward and pulls Harry’s jeans and pants off.

Holy of all fucks. He whimpers, seeing Harry’s cock ( _fina-fucking-lly)_ , large and stiff and leaking at the cut head, curving up towards his stomach already. Fuck he shaves too, or at least trims.

“You shave?” Louis asks, more to calm himself from the thoughts going through his head. Most consist of _how am I going to fit_ that _in my mouth?!_ and _how is that going to fit_ inside _me?!_ and maybe even _I don’t care it’s gonna fucking happen_.

“Wax,” Harry states simply, hips stuttering a bit when Louis gets a hand around him.

Louis’ hand, small, is just barely able to wrap around Harry’s girth. It looks tiny as fuck around Harry like it is. It amazes Louis to no end.

The word wax sunk in soon enough, and yeah, Louis remembers Harry saying something about going to the salon a few blocks down from where he lived.

“Doesn’t that hurt though?”

“Ye- fuck Louis.”

Louis doesn’t let Harry finish, leaning in and licking a thick stripe from base to tip, resulting in Harry cursing. He continues to lick around Harry’s shaft, sucking in kisses around the head, pushing the palm of his hand down on his own erection through his pants at the overwhelming taste and smell. Clean, wonderful.

After getting Harry’s cock wet enough, Louis pecks Harry’s thigh and pulls back to sit on his ankles again, bringing his hand up and down Harry’s now slick shaft.

He wants Harry to be wet enough for him to do this for a bit while he speaks. Normally, Louis doesn’t like talking during sex. Unless it’s like dirty talk or something, and even then.

Louis is simply curious, though, and he wants Harry to answer his question before he continues the head-giving. “Does it hurt Harry?” he continues, thumbing over the head and earning a slight gasp. “Getting your bollocks waxed?”

“I-I, fuck, I get more than my bollocks waxed, Lou, everything. Yeah, you should know this, can see it yourself.”

He looks down. He knew Harry waxed, but hearing Harry say everything, well that probably actually meant _everything_. And now Louis is very interested and curious, wants to see more, to spread Harry’s legs and see if he is, indeed, hairless farther down too.

“A-and yes,” Harry continues. He sounds flustered, and looks it too. Especially when Louis brings his eyes back up, slowing his hand down a little. “It fucking hurts.”

Louis licks across Harry’s tip again, bringing just the head into his mouth and sucking around it. Enough to have Harry squirming and scratching at Louis’ scalp. “Is it worth it, though?” Louis asks, going back and taking maybe an inch or two more in his mouth. Jesus fuck titties, he is huge; Louis’ jaw is already stretching wide and aching a bit and he’s only got half in his mouth.

“So much, yes,” Harry pants, digging his fingers deeper in Louis’ hair. He doesn’t pull or push Louis’ head down, just scratches at his scalp some more, mostly keeping his fingers tangled in Louis’ fringe for something to hold on to. “Oh, fuck. It’s- it’s a good hurt though, feels, uh, feels good.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up, and his eyes shoot open, and he pulls off with a loud _pop_. He looks up to see if Harry is serious, serious about liking the pain, and he looks pretty damn serious, eyes pleading and confused, aimed down at Louis but unfocused. “You get off on the pain of being waxed down here?”

Harry nods, eyes closing, bottom lip disappearing between his lips. He fucking nods, like he doesn’t care that Louis knows about his slight pain kink.

That’s hotter than it should be, by so much. He just wants to bring Harry in his mouth again and suck him to the finish line.

So he does.

But damn, Harry is so big Louis still has to wrap a hand around the part where his mouth can’t reach, letting some spit droll down so when he twists his hand at the same time he bobs his head it’s smooth.

Louis’ uncoordinated about it, though. He knows how to do this, loves doing it, but he can’t bring himself to care about technique right now. Not as he’s bringing his hand down as his mouth pulls up, twisting his wrist when his head goes back down, not as his own cock his throbbing for some attention in his pants still.

“Louis, fucking shit,” Harry breaths, hips bucking. It’s sloppy, and Louis’ getting everything wet, but Harry doesn’t seem to care either. Louis can feel his pulse quicken through the cock lying heavily on his tongue, can feel it twitching and throbbing.

Louis’ loves swallowing, loves come, the taste and the hot stickiness of it. What gets him off is when he can tell when a guy will come, can feel it, and then when he does. What _really_ gets him off is when a guy will come unexpectedly and all over Louis or in his mouth.

(And by _guy_ he means Derek and Zayn, because they are the only two he’s ever given head to. Now Harry, and he still has his wishes for Liam or maybe even Niall. Zayn calls him a cockslut, Louis isn’t offended because he knows it’s true.)

And suddenly, the thought of swallowing Harry come nearly makes Louis come himself, so he redoubles his efforts and pushes his mouth even farther down Harry’s length, taking a deep breath through his nose, and then feeling Harry bump the back of this throat.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Harry’s low voice drawls out, his fingers tightening in Louis’ hair. Louis does it again, and again, pushing even farther, ignoring the sting in his jaw and the tears in his eyes, as he lets Harry slip past his gag reflex in deeper in his throat.

“Fucking ohmygod, Louis,” Harry absolutely whines, his voice now high pitched and really, really… well, whiney. His hips are squirming, but Louis’ thankful he doesn’t buck them up, doesn’t fancy getting face-fucked at the moment. What he wants is for Harry to come down his throat, so he can hurry up and pull himself off. “I-I’m, boo-fuck-” and with one particular tightening of his lips and prodding of his tongue to Harry’s slit, Harry’s gone, body stilling and voice giving out as he spills on Louis’ tongue, down his throat. Some even gets on his chin after he pulls off.

But Louis doesn’t care, swallows most of it and moans. Harry’s fucking sweet, sweeter than Derek or Zayn ever was. Louis didn’t even know come could taste sweet. It’s all the fruit he eats, Louis realizes, as he comes up to sit above Harry and kiss him. Harry’s slow to respond, hands coming up to squeeze his waist as his tongue darts out to lick up some of the come that caught on Louis’ chin.

He shouldn’t have been as surprised when Harry’s hand wraps around Louis, because he knew Harry was going to do it as he licked across Louis’ lips, yet Louis still gasps and moves his hips up into Harry’s tight fist.

The dry tug is, well it’s dry, and a bit painful, so Louis leans over to his bedside table, rummages in the drawer, until he finds his precious lube. “Haz,” he whines, urging Harry to hurry the fuck up.

But Harry doesn’t wet his hand. He grasps the bottle tight, and with the other hand pushes Louis back so he’s on his back and Harry’s kneeling between his spread legs. Louis really wishes he had a camera, to record this, because fuck. Nobody’s ever give him such an amazing handjob before. The way Harry quickly slicks Louis up, and has a hand wrapped around him and is pumping him quickly. Louis’ squirming, until he settles his legs over Harry’s thighs.

If Harry hadn’t just come, Louis would be begging for him to fuck him like this.

One hand,  the one wanking Louis, is shimmering wet, looks delicious. The other he can’t see,  but feels it alternate between brushing over Louis’ heavy balls, and thumbing and pressing his palm over Louis’ precome-slick head. The sight and feel would’ve been enough, but fuck, of course Harry just has to lean forward and close his lips around Louis’ hard nipple.

His nipples are hard; they never do that unless they’re played with, and they’ve barely been touched at all today. Stupid Harry. Stupid Harry and his stupidly gorgeous face, his stupidly, wonderfully large hands, his stupidly magnificent mouth.

Louis’ coming in mere minutes, hips shifting, sounds falling out of his mouth as his body feels like it’s crashing. When he finally comes to, eyes focusing even if only a little, Harry’s staring down at him with wide eyes, hand hanging over Louis’ belly and dripping with come. Damn, that’s a lot. It has been a while. Louis doesn’t care.

“Kiss me you fool,” Louis moans. He meets Harry half way in a careful kiss. Louis’ back aches a bit, along with his jaw, but that’s put to rest when Harry drags him into a hot shower a few minutes later and gives him the best shoulder and back massage. They share lazy kisses as they wash each other, _very thoroughly_ , as Zayn had told them to do earlier.

And as they help each other dress, they’re giggling. When Louis’ foot got catches in his pants, and when Harry’s unruly mess of curls stick up all over after he pulls on Louis’ largest jumper.

He likes Harry, a lot. Fuck. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Harry suddenly decided he wasn’t worth it anymore, like Derek did.

Harry’s constantly on his mind, in the back of his eyes, at the tip of his tongue. Every attractive person he comes across, besides Zayn and Liam (and Niall when he sees pictures), he compares to Harry. Nobody ever is as beautiful, nobody has the perfectly soft and tangley hair, or the green eyes, or the perfect lips that caress a deep, sexy voice. He’s strung, he knows. He’s strung high, and he doesn’t care.

 

\---

 

 “Harry fucking Styles, stop obsessing over the damn noodles and kiss me already,” Louis whines. He kicks a foot out, trying to get Harry’s bum, but Harry is too quick and steps out of the way just in time. Bastard.

“Impatient are we?” Harry asks with a smirk, stirring the boiling noodles around once more. He sits the lid back on the pot, and turns to face Louis.

Louis’ still perched on the edge of the island, the spot he took when he showed up five minutes ago for dinner. He hadn’t realized how early he was until Johnny let him in, saying Harry was still cooking. Now he’s been waiting, because Harry’s face has been in that pot of noodles this whole time and he’s in some basketball shorts and nothing else. Louis’ basically been drooling over the slight sweat gathering over the planes of Harry’s toned back for five minutes straight.

“It’s been almost two weeks since I’ve seen you, Harry. Please kiss me before I-mph!” Louis usually hates being cut off – exception: if he’s cut off by Harry’s plump lips on his own. Louis’ hand comes up and tangles in the soft curls at the top of Harry’s neck. The other rests against Harry’s, hard and sweaty, chest.

Before the kiss could turn into anything more than normal, soft kissing,  Charlie comes bounding in. He stops dead in his tracks, while Harry just slowly pulls away, leaving his hand on Louis’ thigh. “I came to get some fucking Gatorade and I walk in on you two rubbing dicks.”

“Oi!” Louis protests. Harry rolls his eyes and turns back to the pasta. Louis’ only momentarily confused by the lack of Harry’s body warmth, but he catches Charlie in the corner of his eye, rummaging in the fridge. “It was a simple kiss, you twat,” Louis says. The closest thing to him is a pastry brush, so that’s what he uses to hit Charlie in the back with.

Charlie rolls his eyes at Louis and turns to Harry instead, after gulping down half the bottle of Gatorade. Louis doesn’t let his mind wander farther than ‘the fuck’s he need so much energy for?’.

“Your boyfriend is annoying,” says Charlie.

“Your girlfriend is annoying,” Harry snaps back.

“Caroline is not my girlfriend.”

“Louis is not my boyfriend.”

“Touché. So anyways,” Charlie adds, “Caroline asked for me to come over,” back against the fridge.

Louis’ only a bit dazed from that quick, hard to follow exchange. And Harry’s back muscles.

“Think she’s finally gonna let you in?” Harry doesn’t turn away from the stove as he speaks. Louis cringes and tries to ignore any and all thoughts that could lead to.

“Hopefully. It’ll be our sixth date and I haven’t shagged in a month.”

“I haven’t shagged in four,” Harry replies. He’s got the alfredo sauce cooking in another pan now, while he’s draining the cooked noodles of the hot water. Louis would’ve burned the noodles and dropped the glass can of cheese sauce already; Harry makes everything look easy.

Thankfully, Charlie doesn’t notice when Louis trails his socked foot up the inside of Harry’s calf, or the way Harry stops what he was doing for half a second and shudders. Louis could easily change Harry not shagging for four months in a few minutes. But. No, Charlie didn’t notice a thing because he’s going on about stupid shit. “That’s because you like arsehole,” is what he’s saying, what Louis hears when he finally zones back into the conversation.

“Nothing’s wrong with arsehole, Charles,” Harry says like he’s not currently making Louis dinner and talking about the human genitalia at the same time.

Louis picks up a wooden spoon and taps it against his thigh. It didn’t help drown out the conversation.

“Vagina is way better though. It’s not full of shit. And you got the boobs right there. What’s not to love?”

“First of all-” There’s quite a bit Louis could add to the conversation, but Harry takes the floor and nails it perfectly. “Arseholes can be cleaner than vagina. The second time I had sex was with a guy and I was honestly surprised to find he was cleaner then the girl I was with before. Secondly, boobs often get in the way, in my opinion. Thirdly, when a girl orgasms, she gets a hell of a lot tighter and clenches more through the shocks, you know what I mean?” Charlie nods. Louis has a vague feeling of where this is going. “Well that’s how it is with an arsehole, except the whole fucking time, not just when the person is orgasming. And anal is the same with a girl as it is with a guy.”

Charlie looks impressed. Louis’ a bit shocked. He knows nothing about Harry’s past relationships and what all he’s done. He’ll definitely have to look more into that later, when they’re alone.

Charlie hums. Louis just barely sees the side of Harry’s face when he turns to look at Charlie, while stirring the noodles a bit so they don’t stick to the pan. The one eye Louis sees is bright and Louis can tell he’s smiling with a raised eyebrow. “Still makes me cringe a bit, just thinking about it. I mean, I understand people can be really clean, but anything could happen, you know.”

“That’s why you make sure to be, at the least, really close friends with the person who you’re gonna do it with. Because then if something embarrassing does happen, you both can look past it.”

“What do you say, Louis?” Charlie addresses Louis suddenly, startling him. He’s surprised Charlie is including him in this. He rarely ever talks to or includes Louis in anything. Louis doesn’t care. Johnny and Oliver are nice enough. And even if they weren’t, he’d still have his precious Zayn and sexy Liam back at home.

“I have to side with Harry here,” Louis says. “Bumfuckery is my preference. Giving and receiving.” He tries to ignore the long, sideways glance Harry’s gives him, opting to keep his eyes on Charlie. Who is currently sporting a semi. Stupid head. Literally.

“Alright, whatever. I’m gonna go to Caroline’s now.” He doesn’t even say goodbye. Just grabs yet another bottle of Gatorade from the fridge and slips out of the kitchen.

When Louis looks back, Harry is pouring the cheesy alfredo sauce over the noodle he evenly distributed between four plates. He chokes on nothing when Harry bends down to get the rolls out of the oven Louis wasn’t even aware of. Harry’s ass may not be huge like Louis’ but it’s still something, cute and perky and Louis likes it quite a lot.

“No funny business until after dinner.” Louis, startled again, snaps his eyes up to see Harry smirking at him over his shoulder. He wiggles his hips for emphasis and Louis groans. Leave it to Harry Styles to make Louis flustered like this. “Take these then.”

Louis likes Harry a lot, so he decides to be nice and help. Even after Harry’s blatant teasing. He takes two of the plates Harry hands to him and follows Harry out to the living room. Johnny is already sitting on a chair, and mumbles a thank you when Louis hands him a plate. Louis sits on the couch and watches as Harry disappears through the door that leads downstairs, probably to give some dinner to Oliver too.

When Harry returns, Louis’ already on his third bite. The TV is playing a rerun of some American comedy, the air feels a lot warmer when Harry sits right next to Louis on the couch, and the annoying buzz from Louis’ phone on the table is ignored.

Just as Louis finishes eating, Johnny turns the TV on mute and turns to Louis and Harry. “How’s life then.” Johnny always has been nicer to Louis, the nicest between Harry’s closest friends. He has soft eyes and is in a happy relationship with some guy names Jack or Jake or some male J-name like that and Louis thinks he likes Johnny the best anyways. Out of Harry’s friends, that is.

“Boring,” Louis drags out. He ignores the flick to his thigh he receives from Harry. It’s true. Almost. “My favourite boy is off exploring the world and I’m stuck here with curls- ow!” Louis cries out when Harry pinches his thigh. “You know I’m kidding.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry confesses. He rubs his thumb over Louis’ thigh and Louis has to look away from the adoration in his eyes. He catches Johnny’s eyes instead.

“You two are cute. Tell me why you aren’t officially together yet?”

Louis’ cheeks flush. He has no idea why he and Harry haven’t had ‘ _the talk_ ’ or whatever the fuck. All he knows is he likes Harry and likes kissing Harry and doesn’t want whatever he has with Harry to end soon.

“I haven’t asked him to be my boyfriend yet,” Harry says, plain and simple. Louis swears Johnny can feel the heat emitting his body all the way over there. He keeps his eyes down in his lap, on Harry’s hand. It’s so big, it spreads over half his freaking thigh, and firm too.

Louis can’t stop remembering the way it feels on his bum. Louis kicks himself for having a pretty obvious semi in front of Harry’s friend like this. In stupid sweats too.

“And why is that?” It’s like Louis’ not even here. Whatever. If Harry’s comfortable talking about this with someone else while Louis is right here, then Louis is too.

“Hmm. Haven’t had an opportunity to yet.”

“You’ve had plenty,” Louis cuts in, eyes trailing up to peer into Harry’s, which are shining too bright.

“Not the perfect one.” Well fuck. Louis ducks his head again. Why is he acting like such a girl?

“You know, it took me almost two months to ask Jake out.” So it’s Jake then. Jack must be a friend, because Louis’ sure he’s heard that name from Johnny a few times too. “We went on plenty of dates and everything but I was always nervous as frick.”

No matter how much Louis wants to just jump Harry right now because of his perfect mouth, like he’s wanted to since the second he walked in the door, Louis refrains from doing so. He is in a  conversation. Not a sex club. Though Louis wouldn’t be totally against going to -

Harry’s sultry voice cuts his thoughts. “I’m not nervous. Just wanting to make sure he’s a sure thing,” a squeeze to Louis’ thigh, “Was kinda tired of pulling all the time. Like Charlie.”

“Is Charlie really pulling all the time anymore though? He’s been going out with that one Caroline girl for a while.”

He should stop being so silent. “Hopefully she sticks for a while,” Louis adds in.

“She won’t.” Louis sighs. Harry’s lips are soft against his ear. Unreasonably soft and wonderful.

“How do you know that?” he asks, needing a distraction.

“The last actual relationship he was in lasted a month.”

“It’s true,” Johnny verifies.

“It seems like he’s actually into her, though,” says Louis.

Harry shakes his head with a laugh, sitting back against the couch instead of leaning against Louis. Louis can feel himself breathing again. “I bet it won’t last over a month.”

“Slap bet?” Johnny’s eyes light up.

“I’m not slapping Louis, so no,” Harry says back to Johnny. Then to Louis, he whispers, “Unless, of course, that’s what you want.”

Louis might actually hate Harry Styles, even while he’s slowly falling for him.

It’s not that he’d be against, well… _that_. It’s just.

Something he’d rather think about in the confinements of his own bedroom, and alone.

Louis finally pipes up, “But I never said I agreed to the bet,” to Johnny.

Harry gives him a pointed look, fingers scratching lightly at the back of his scalp, and who is Louis to say no? Not while Harry’s eyes look so mischievous, and promising.

“But sure.” He does like to bet sometimes. “I bet it’ll last longer than just a month.”

“He’s gonna be pissed if he finds out.”

“Charlie can suck it,” Harry says to Johnny, like he doesn’t give a shit. Louis doesn’t either though, and Johnny seems like he doesn’t give half a shit, so it’s alright. “Anyways. If I win, if Charlie does break it, whatever _it_ is, with Carline before a month,” he  leans close with a smirk and Louis can already feel his cheeks heating up, so he keeps his eyes on his lap. “Then you have to let me do whatever I want with you.”

It could’ve been taken in a non-sexual way, except for the fact that Harry is nibbling on his ear now and Johnny is smiling like he knows, of course he fucking knows. And Louis can’t help but bite his lip and dig his fingernails in his palms, to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.

“And the same for if he does stay with her for longer than a month,” Louis shakily gets out.

“Harry, can’t ever keep it in your pants can you?” Johnny jokes.

Harry flips him off with a large smile. “At least it’s with one person, instead of a lot.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Of course you don’t. I-” Johnny grabs his phone out of his pocket and smiles, but before Louis can hear the rest, Harry is pulling him up from the couch. He drops the plates off in the sink, then takes Louis upstairs.

Louis thinks he stops breathing, from the moment Harry pulls him up from the couch, and still as Harry shuts his bedroom door behind them.

Before he knows what’s going on, Harry is pushing him down on the bed and crawling over him.

Louis squeaks, going to sit back up, but Harry is sitting on him now and smiling down at him. “Harry, what’re you, oh,” Louis squeaks again, eyes fluttering from the way Harry grinds down against him.

Harry’s hard too, and he seems to be intent on keeping Louis quiet. From the shush he gives Louis, to the way he silences Louis’ confusion by kissing him.

Louis’ eyes go wide for a split second before he closes them and kisses Harry back, bringing his hands up to rest in Harry’s hair and on the small of his back. Harry won’t stop rolling his hips down, or scratching at Louis’ sides. His nipples are being pinched and he gasps, hips bucking up in surprise.

His nipples have always been extra sensitive, despite them being a bit small.

Harry catches on quickly, because now he won’t stop pinching and flicking Louis’ nipples, and he won’t stop kissing him, and dragging his hips down, and Louis feels way too hot. He can’t stop gasping, and bucking his hips, looking for more friction.

“Harry,” he draws out, not only at the feeling of Harry blowing cool on his neck, but also because he needs more.

He wants to kick off his sweats and wrap his hand around both of them. He wants to flip Harry over and fuck his pretty mouth. Wants to ride Harry into the oblivion.

“Fuck.” He moans when Harry bites his nipple, through the thin shirt.

Harry comes back up and is smiling, grinding down even harder and dipping down to kiss Louis again. “Harry, please. Wanna take these off.” The itchy material from his boxers are dry and he’d rather have Harry mouth.

But Harry doesn’t let up, shaking his head _no_ and chuckling a little when Louis whines. He digs his fingers into Harry’s hair more and pulls a little, without realizing it. He’s about to ramble on about being sorry and he’s freaking out because Harry’s stopped, he’s _stopped_ everything he was doing and is looking at Louis.

_Sorry_ , Louis’ about to choke out.

“Fucking hell,” Harry whimpers before Louis can say anything at all, voice deeper than should be possible. Slower than normal. “Do it again.”

Louis does.

He’s confused, has never met someone who actually likes their hair being pulled, but as soon as he tugs lightly, Harry is back to grinding Louis into the mattress, except with two times the motivation and energy. He’s gasping against Louis’ lips and pushing against Louis and Louis’ loving every second of it.

Even if he’s not allowed to strip. Why can’t he strip?

“Why can’t I strip?” He scratches up Harry’s bare back with one hand, since the other is still lightly tugging at his curls. Louis knows Harry’s not wearing pants under those basketball shorts. How fucking hot is that?

“Because .” Harry pulls up and looks straight down into Louis’ drooping eyes, with lust and firmness and- “You’re gonna come just like this.”

He nods quickly. He’d probably be able to come faster if maybe Harry just put his hand down Louis’ sweats, but this is just as good. It has been nearly three weeks since the last time they got each other off, which was the first time too.

Louis’ almost desperate to hear Harry’s moan as he comes, can’t wait to kiss along his soft, sweaty skin after he goes all limp and pliant.

And fuck, he can’t wait to get Harry’s come in his mouth, can’t wait to taste it and swallow it.

A noise spills from his lips, higher. And it hitches and startles both Harry and himself. He’s never made that noise before, not with anybody he’s been with. “You sound so pretty.”

Louis blushes because he’s a man and men should sound manly, not pretty.

Louis also blushes because he loves the comment and he loves being called pretty and he doesn’t care. He’ll sound pretty for Harry any day, as long as he gets to see that face every day, as long as he gets to see that face all sweaty at least every other day.

When he comes it’s the surprise of the year. It crashes through him and makes him gasp and he’s never came so unexpectedly. His pants feel sticky and he’s gasping still, through the aftershocks which are more intense because of the way Harry is still chasing his orgasm.

“Come on, Harry,” Louis pants, kissing a mark on Harry’s jaw.

“Lou!” Harry shouts, hips jumping, body shaking and Louis swears he can feel Harry’s come soaking through his shorts. While Harry’s still dazed, Louis flips them over and crawls down, removing Harry’s shorts.

Harry’s softening cock covered in his own come looks so amazing. Louis can’t hold back anymore. Doesn’t care about his own come probably staining his clothes. He wants to taste Harry.

(It’s something he’s only ever admitted to a few people, that he has a thing for come. Zayn and Niall both agree it’s a kink, Liam always shakes his head, and Derek never really had an opinion.)

After just a few licks Louis gives to pick up Harry’s come, Harry laces his fingers through Louis’ hair and pulls Louis’ face away from his dick. “Stop. You’re gonna make me hard again,” Harry says.

Swallowing what he was able to get, Louis thinks maybe he’ll tell Harry sometime. Or he could just blow him every day for the rest of time, maybe Harry’ll guess.

When Louis is settled back next to Harry, Harry locks their hands together and it’s nice. It really is. To lay here and hold hands with Harry after what just happened. He can’t remember the last time that’s happened. Derek would go clean off and fall asleep, and Louis barely got any cuddles or signs of affection.

He frowns and pushes those thoughts away, then rolls on his side to face Harry. Harry looks at him with a small frown for a moment, probably noticing Louis’ long face, but he doesn’t press.

Instead, he pulls Louis up and peels his clothes off. “Can’t sleep in nappy clothes,” he explains.

 

Louis wakes up alone, but he’s still in Harry’s bed. It smells like him, and sweat and come, but Louis mainly focuses on the distinct _Harry_ smell. It makes him smile, as he’s rolling onto his back and stretching, and calling out Harry’s name.

 

It’s bright, sunlight streaming through all the windows, and it feels cozy and Louis absolutely loves waking up like this, rather in his own tiny room.

“Fucking hell,” he croaks out when he sits up. His thighs and lower back burn, are sore. Which doesn’t make sense because he didn’t do anything to strain those areas that much. Whatever.

He’s more focused on the sleepy boy that walks in still naked, wild curls all over the place and a bit of drool dried on his chin. He really is too cute for his own good. “Morning love,” he says when he notices Louis staring up at him. “Zayn called and texted a few times last night and a bunch this morning. He even called me.”

Louis sits up straight. His phone is on the bedside table so he picks it up, letting Harry pull him into a cuddle while he calls Zayn back. “Louis?” Zayn’s voice comes frantically, relieved.

The clock says it’s only just past eight-thirty in the morning, so he’s quite confused as to why Zayn would be awake this early on his day off. “Yeah, Z. I’m awake now.”

“Good. You need to come home. Like. Right now.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asks, smiling a bit when Harry pulls him closer. They’re so close he can probably hear Zayn now too. Not that Louis cares.

“Niall’s gonna Skype us. Me, you, Liam, and he said Harry too if he wants.”

Louis’ insides jump at the thought of seeing Niall, even though it’ll be through a computer screen. Niall’s either always asleep, doing some kind of promotional thing for his album, or on stage, and it’s really hard to find a long enough free space where they call all talk.

Thankfully, Louis and Liam and Zayn are all off today. Harry doesn’t have any classes and Simon never mentioned anything about a game today, so. “Yeah, we’ll be there soon.”

“Like, leave. Right now,” Zayn commands, “’cause he’s calling at nine.”

“Fuck, yeah. Okay. We’re coming.” Louis says his goodbyes, and drags Harry up from the bed. “Can I borrow something?”

He’s being handed boxers and sweats and a jumpers and he doesn’t care if it matches or not, as long as he and Harry are out the door as soon as possible. Because this is Niall they’re going to Skype and Louis knows Zayn will be upset if they aren’t there soon. “We might be able to eat something real quick before, if we hurry,” Louis offers while Harry’s pulling away from the house.

“Can’t believe I actually have to honors of Skyping Niall Horan while he’s on tour,” he replies with, instead of okay or anything else normal. “Gemma’s gonna be so jealous when I tell her.”

“Is she a fan?” Louis asks calmly. He’s trying to calm down, trying not to scare Harry with how excited and sad he is. Excited to see Niall, sad because it’s through a fucking computer screen.

Whatever. Harry’s going on and on about his sister, how wonderful she is and how much he loves her, and before he’s knows it, he’s dragging Harry up the stairs and pulling Harry through his front door, to find Zayn and Liam already at the kitchen table. “What time is it?” he asks, then sees it’s ten till nine.

“You’re fine,” Harry reassures him. Louis kicks off his shoes and runs to Liam and Zayn, to see Zayn’s already got his laptop on the table and is logged in.

“How long do we have?”

“About half an hour or so,” Liam explains. Zayn’s to busy paying attention to the screen to reply. At least he gave a small smile when he looked up at Louis. “He’s gonna try again later tonight. Well, it’ll probably be like two in the morning or summat, but I have a feeling Zayn here’s gonna lock himself and the laptop in his room.”

“I’ll just stay over at yours then,” Louis replied, sitting himself down on the other side of Zayn. Harry is already sitting next to him, and though he can’t see the screen and the camera can’t see him, he looks happy. Louis thinks he’s in love.

The ten minutes seem to drag by forever. It’s like Louis will small talk with Harry for what seems like two or three minutes, but when he turns back, the clock had barely changed.

9:56 and Zayn is getting jumpy in his seat, only really calms down when Louis plays with the hairs at the bottom of his scalp.

9:57 and Liam cannot stop tapping his fingers on the table, only stopping when Zayn semi-yells at him and slaps his hands away.

9:58 and Harry’s fingers are digging into Louis’ thigh, in a comforting way.

9:59 and Zayn sitting up and turning the volume up all the way, almost screaming when he sees Niall is calling. “He’s early!” he gets out excitedly, answering and smiling the biggest smile when Niall’s face comes into view. There’s a lag, it seems, because Niall is still squinting at the screen for a few seconds, until his face lights up and he’s smiling too and then him and Zayn are talking nonstop.

There’re bags under his eyes, deep and dark, but he still looks genuinely happy. Fuck. More than genuinely happy. It takes three minutes of Louis and Liam and Harry sitting there, watching and listening as Zayn and Niall try to have a silent conversation, two minutes before Niall’s eyes are leaking, one minute before Liam finally jumps in to say hi and remind the two lovers that others are there too.

Harry’s still on the other side of Louis, away from the screen and camera.

“Hi Liam,” Niall says back after laughing his perfect cackle that everybody loves. “And hi to you also Lou,” he continues before Louis is able to complain. Niall would’ve just rolled his eyes and laughed. “God I miss you guys.” _Especially you Zayn_ , is silent but they all hear it tacked on the end there. “Is Harry there too? I really like that lad, Louis. You should keep him.”

Louis blushes hard, but he scoots to sit half on Zayn’s lap, so Harry can come into view too. “Hi Niall,” he greets sweetly. His thigh is pressed against Louis’ and he’s smiling and Louis really can’t help his own smile.

“Harry! You dumbfuck, you are nice enough to talk to me.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity like this for the world.”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Zayn drags out. Niall’s attention is back on him immediately and then they’re asking questions, the usual questions like _when are you coming home?_ or _how terrible is life without me?_ or _is Louis still a pain in the arse?_

Louis scoffs at that, but Harry, the cheeky minx, says, “Not yet, no.”

Niall’s laughing, Zayn’s laughing at Niall’s laugh, Liam ‘ew’s then laughs too, and Louis’ thumping Harry on the chest with a smile. Harry’s chuckling too, but he’s staring at Louis with this look, and Louis has to quickly turn back to the screen.

“I haven’t been a pain in anybody’s arse in a _very_ long time,” he drags out. Maybe he shouldn’t have, when a flash of something that wasn’t happy crossed Niall’s face, when Liam stiffened, when Zayn’s hand on his hip gripped harder. Oh well. He moves on pretty quickly. “What about you then? Anybody traveling with you that ticks you off?”

“Paul. Fucking Paul won’t let me do anything,” Niall whines. They here a mumble and Niall’s rolling his eyes to, presumably, though they can’t see him, Paul. “Go away then if you don’t want to hear me complain. Anyway. He never lets me drink or go out or anything. Like it’s always shitface in the morning for you when I actually have time before shows to do stuff, and so you’re always asleep, and Paul won’t let me do shit.”

More mumbles, then, “I’m a big boy… I’ve done shows drunk before and everybody loved it. They didn’t even notice, so what’s one drink gonna do?”

“Ignore him sweetie,” Zayn finally says.

Niall’s smiling in a split second and looking back at the boys. Then, “Thank god he left,” says Niall, talking louder, his normal volume actually. Louis hadn’t realized he was being quieter than normal. Louis also hadn’t noticed the hand Harry had on his thigh again.

“The studio is quiet as hell with you gone. Ed’ll come in sometimes, just to hang out while I’m helping with the girls.” Little Mix, Louis remembers. The girl band that’s recently became super popular. Zayn was assigned to help them with their new album while Niall is away.

“How are they then?” Niall asks. “Not as good as me, I reckon.”

“Niall,” Liam scolds, but he’s smiling so.

“It’s true,” Zayn agrees.

“You only say that because you love Niall,” Louis accuses. Both of them are blushing now, though neither are protesting.

“They’re amazing though,” Zayn defends eventually, when Louis pinches him to stop all the googly eyes. “Great, strong voices. Loud and crazy and fun to work with. But The studio was still a more fun to work in with you.”

Louis watches Liam walk into the kitchen, tries not to lean into Harry’s touch too much. It almost hurts to watch the way Zayn and Niall are staring at each other with so much love.

They’ve never really talked about their relationship, have never said anything about boyfriends, or labels in general. And when Louis or Liam tries to bring it up, they both blush and shy away. But they do love each other, so much it’s so obvious. Niall’s not even technically ‘out’ to the public yet. Hasn’t confirmed or denied anything. Yet even people who aren’t in their circle of people/family have caught on to the way Niall will stare at Zayn, or the way Zayn can’t stay away from Niall for too long.

Louis thinks they’re disgustingly cute. He promised from day one that he would never fall in love like that, wouldn’t become all sappy and clingy. Maybe that’s why his relationship with Derek didn’t work, because Derek was basically in it for the sex and insurance, and Louis wouldn’t let himself fall too hard. Maybe that’s why him and Harry are working so well, because Harry is sappy and Louis has been clingy lately and Louis thinks there’s more to the way he doesn’t cringe when he thinks about being the way Zayn and Niall are, but with Harry.

He thinks he needs to stop digging in him mind and answer the yelling his name Niall is doing. “Yes, Ni?” he calls, sitting forward.

Liam’s back now, and Zayn is gulping down a large glass of water. If Louis’ right about the way Niall keeps glancing at Zayn, Zayn’s lips, he’s glad they’ll have time later to themselves. “Don’t think too much and talk to me,” Niall says eventually. “I was asking how terrible your life has been without me.”

“It’s been absolute shit,” he groans, playfully, chuckling at the pinch from Harry and the chorused ‘hey’s from Liam and Zayn.

“It has not,” Zayn cuts in. “You and Harry are all over each other and I rarely ever see you sad.”

“I didn’t take theatre in school for nothing. Anyways-”

“Pfft!”

“Let me talk!” Louis whines. He leans over and slaps Liam’s balls, smiling when Liam glares and huffs and turns away, probably to adjust himself and try to not cry. Liam doesn’t cry. Whatever. “Anyways! Yes. Life has been a bit boring. The flat’s so quiet with you gone and Zayn’s a drag and Liam’s working out more than usual.”

“Aw. You guys miss me,” Niall coos.

“Of course we do,” Zayn snaps back, but Niall isn’t offended. Never is by anything Zayn does.

“Oh my god!” Niall groans out, suddenly and unexpectedly. “It fucking sucks though, because I barely have time for anything, you know? Like not even a decent wank in the morning.” Liam groans. Zayn shifts in his seat and is blushing, and Louis can’t stop smiling. At the way both Liam and Zayn seem uncomfortable, but for different reasons, and at the way Harry is already sporting a semi. From what? Louis could care less. He doesn’t want to care less though.

“Like seriously,” he continues. “I’ll set an alarm on my phone to wake up early, but Paul still drags me out of the bus half hard and sloppily clothed. ‘You’re up. Might as well start for the day’. Can’t wait till next month when I finally, _finally_ get a break. Get to come home and see you guys. For four fucking whole days!”

“We’ll only get to see you for about two, though,” Liam points out.

When Niall raises a confused eyebrow, Liam explains, “Zayn’s gonna have you locked up in that room with him for a very long time. I bet he’d buy a mini-fridge and stock with beer and chips.”

“Whatever,” Zayn says. Though he’s smiling, at the thought probably, Louis knows that’s not entirely true. At least not for a whole two days. Maybe most of the first and most of the last.

They’ll be able to see him just as much as Zayn will. “We’ll be able to see you just as much as Zayn will.”

“Zayn already requested those days off,” Louis teases. He gets a slap to the arm and a bright smile from both Niall, and then Zayn once he sees Niall himself.

“Of course I did. You’re one of the best cooks I know.”

Niall scoffs, “You got them off because of me and we all know this.”

“Harry’s a good cook too,” Louis adds on. He smiles when Niall’s eyebrow shoots up in surprise.

“He is then? Well when I get there, Harry,” Harry scoots closer, and Louis hooks his legs over his knee. “You’re making me a six course meal, my choice, complete with the my choice too. We can all be at mine, make use of that large dining hall I’ve been in only two times. If you prove yourself I’ll give you mine and Z’s blessing.”

Well. There’s that. “Blessing for what?” Louis barks out with a smile and a finger. “I don’t need anybodies blessing to suck Harry’s cock.”

Again, Liam’s chocking on nothing, Harry’s blushing like a madman, Niall is laughing, and Zayn is smiling at Niall. “That you don’t,” Niall agrees eventually. “But you will,” he points to Harry, “need our blessing if you wanna marry this freak.”

Louis squeaks. “Niall!”

“It’s true,” Zayn and Liam say in unison next to him.

What the fuck.

Louis throws his hands up as he says, “Nobody said anything about marriage. We aren’t even proper boyfriends yet, my god.”

“Calm down, babe, we were just messin’.” Niall’s still smiling wide though.

The fucking bastard.

 

Later, after a hint of a tear in Zayn’s eye, and long, drawn out sigh from Liam, and plenty of I love you’s and blown-kisses from Harry and Louis both, Niall finally has to say goodbye. He too has tears in his eyes, but then Zayn reminds him of talking later and his face brightens up and that’s a much better expression to say goodbye to, rather teary-eyed and sniffley.

Liam heads back to his with a wave and a small kiss to Zayn’s forehead, while Louis is sat next to Harry on the couch. He catches a glimpse of Zayn heading to his room from the corner of his eye and straightens up, calls out to him. “Zayn.” Harry’s hand playing with his hair slows down. Zayn pauses, half turned.

“Yeah,” he replies absently.

“You’re going in there to smoke, aren’t you?” Zayn doesn’t answer, save for a couple of slow blinks. “Well come out here and share then.”

While Zayn is in his room, presumably finding his secret stash that isn’t so secret, Harry asks, “You smoke?”

It’s not like it’s a bad thing, Louis knows Harry wouldn’t particularly care, knows Harry never complains when Oliver sometimes does. “Only sometimes,” he answers truthfully. “When Zayn’s in his down moods and needs a friend to share with. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing with you too.”

“Oh I’ve never smoked before and I don’t think I want to. Asthma and all that.”

“You don’t have an inhaler with you,” Louis concludes.

“In the car.”

“But second hand won’t mess your lungs up?”

“No. I don’t think first hand will either, but.” He shrugs. Louis gets it.

Zayn’s dragging himself back to the couch now, clad in some striped boxers Louis’ pretty sure are his. Zayn steals his stuff all the time, he steals Zayn’s all the time. It’s mutual. They don’t give a shit. In his hand is a little baggy with a pipe and a few other little baggies filled with the substance Louis loves but isn’t addicted to.

It’s strange, that he loves to get high with Zayn and watch Zayn make cool tricks with the smoke, yet he’s not _addicted_ to it. Doesn’t have the urge to smoke every single day. He actually never has the urge to smoke. Kind of like coloring. No urge,  no need to, just the like for it.

Zayn plops down on the other side of Harry, bag already open and filling the room with familiar scent. Harry sits, watching Zayn, way too interested. Louis understands fully.

Zayn’s a fucking angel and he’s so perfect and smooth at this it’s almost a delicacy. Especially watching him take the first, long drag from the pipe, tipping his head back, letting the smoke venture out of his mouth, crawl up his face, and sucking it back in through his nose, only to blow it right back out from between his lips.

It’s fucking beautiful. Louis can make smoke rings, of which half the time fall apart within seconds. Zayn, though, can do so many tricks and he looks like a fucking model doing it Louis doesn’t know what he did to deserve Zayn’s friendship back in sixth form.

“Me,” he says immediately, making grabby hands at Zayn. Instead of handing it to him, Zayn reaches around Harry and puts the tip of the small, blue and green pipe between Louis’ lips and holding it there. Both him and Harry watch and Louis sucks in deeply and holds it in for a few seconds, before blowing it all out.

He then offers it to Harry, who politely turns it down and just sits and watches. Harry doesn’t peep a word, while Zayn and Louis take their turns, their minds slowly fogging up. He does let his arms slip over the back of the couch, behind Louis’ and Zayn’s shoulder. It’s quiet save for the cars in the street outside and Louis likes that a lot.

Eventually, though, Harry does make a sound.

It’s when, and Louis knew this was coming, because it always happens no matter who Zayn’s smoking with, when Zayn reaches a hand past Harry’s chest and takes a hold of the jumper Louis wearing. He pulls and Louis goes easily, sliding forward and leaning around Harry, watching as Zayn takes a long drag from the pipe.

Zayn’s eyes flutter close prettily as he holds the smoke in and leans himself forward to crash his lips with Louis’.

That’s when Harry gasps and his hand comes down to rest on Louis’ leg. Louis’ surprised he’s even able to focus on Harry right now, now that Zayn’s soft lips are on his and are parting and then there’s warm smoke falling from Zayn’s mouth and into Louis’ and Louis absolutely loves this.

He can feel when Harry’s fingers dig into his skin, when Zayn kisses him, closed-mouth once before settling back.

Louis lets the smoke rest on his taste buds, keeps his eyes closed and inhales air through his nose to mix, and eventually, letting it all filter out. He hadn’t realized he was still leaning forward, until he saw the way Harry tensed up and saw the smoke he exhaled smooth across Harry’s neck.

He can only imagine how wonderful that feels.

Before he has time to snag another from Zayn, Harry is pulling his face up and is kissing him, running his tongue over Louis’ lips, probably tasting the faint smoke.

Before he can get any further, though, Louis pulls away and crawls over to settle in Zayn’s lap. Louis hates leaving people out, especially Zayn, so he kisses his cheek and leans for the pipe resting between Zayn’s forefinger and thumb.

“Should’ve brought your inhaler up,” Louis’ soft voice croaks, a bit heavier from all the smoking during the past hour or so.

Louis’  legs are still lying across Harry’s lap; he can feel Harry hard against his calf, and watches as Harry’s eyes travel from where he was either checking out Louis’ crotch or Zayn’s abs, probably both, up to Louis’ eyes.

“Then you could’ve at least tried once,” he continues, for lack of anything better to say, better to do. Zayn is doing cool tricks with the smoke again, and if he’s paying attention he’s not putting any words in. Harry is still just staring at Louis. Louis kind of wishes Harry would speak now, so Louis himself would stop babbling on and probably sounding like a right idiot.

“Could let me kiss you like Z did, with the smoke and all. Then Zayn’d probably be hard too.”

Harry’s eyes kind of sparkle at that, even though his jaw drops a little while he shifts so he’s pressed to Louis’ leg even more.

“But he isn’t.” Harry finally spoke, voice slower than usual, deep enough to shoot a bit of arousal through Louis.

Wiggling his hips a bit, feeling about, Louis concludes that no, Zayn isn’t hard. If he were Louis would definitely be able to tell; he can already feel Zayn through the thin layers of clothes. “Nope.”

“Will be if you keep digging your arse down like that,” Zayn snaps. His voice is venomless, more playful, as his free arm comes around Louis’ hips to hold him still. “Don’t really feel like wanking anyway. Hate sore wrists.”

Louis hums in retaliation, snatching the pipe from Zayn, taking a long drag, and blowing it towards Harry’s neck again. Fucking beautiful. “That’s what I’m here for babe,” he says without thinking.

It doesn’t register in his mind that that might have been the wrong thing to say, until he notices the way Harry goes tense and the way Zayn is silently huffing laughs against his ear and shaking his head. “Do you think he’d mind then?”

He knows who Zayn is talking about, is already staring at the soft green eyes that are staring right back with curiosity. After about 4 seconds, Harry goes pliant again and the way he bites his lip with a spark in his eyes (along with the way his dick twitches noticeably against Louis’ leg), has Louis shaking his head with his own sort of cry/laugh.

“I don’t think he’d mind even if we were boyfriends or whatever. Wouldn’t have the balls to say no.”

“To you or me?” Zayn’s nosing along his neck now, and after handing Louis the pipe, Louis can see and feel the hand Zayn’s using to snake between Louis’ leg and Harry’s lap.

“Both,” Louis answers. He feels hot all over, probably from being high and from the mere thought of having a threesome with Harry and Zayn. Fuck that’s all he’d ever need in life then he’d be done, he could die right after and be happy.

Except maybe not. The only way he’d be able to die happy is if Liam finally got some sense in that brain and agreed to join Louis and Harry and Zayn and Niall in a night full of alcohol, weed, and sweaty activities. Which, probably won’t happen, like. Ever. Louis’ll have to settle for just this. For now hopefully.

Harry’s sharp intake of breath and the feeling of Zayn’s knuckles against his leg, lets Louis know that he’s got a hand on Harry now, is slightly rubbing, and Louis is a bit jealous. He wants to feel Harry’s hard cock.

That quickly disappears, though, when he feels Zayn’s cock start to fatten up against his bum. And then, when Harry’s hand goes from Louis’ leg and up to Louis’ crotch, that’s when Louis realized he too is hard.

Louis always gets horny when he’s high, but not until after he’s done smoking and is lazily sitting on his arse for a long while. But now, as he takes another sip from the pipe and puts the tip of it to Zayn’s lips, now, with Zayn’s cock digging into his arse and Harry’s hand feeling him out, Louis knows he’s a lot hornier, a lot faster than usual.

Thanks to Liam, though, Louis’ dream doesn’t come true. Just when Harry dips his hand in the front of the shorts and pants, grasping him and making him pump his hips forward, Liam has to come walking through the front door.

Louis knows it was loss for all of them, because for two seconds he could feel the way, after he pumped his hips forward into Harry’s hand, they jumped back against Zayn’s cock, and then the way Zayn inhaled deeply and squeezed his hand around Harry. Which, could’ve led to Harry squeezing his hand tighter around Louis, and then Louis fucking up and back again, and then Zayn squeezing Harry harder, and then eventually a comfortable rhythm.

But Harry quickly takes his hand out of Louis’ pants and pulls Zayn’s hand to rest on top of Louis’ leg, and they all get poker faces and Liam doesn’t notice a fucking thing as he comes around to the front of the couch and sits in the lazy boy chair.

He’s going on about this fit bloke at the small gym next door that helped him with his crunches, but Louis isn’t paying attention. He’s staring at the soft fingers Harry is trailing over Louis’ leg and Zayn’s fingers, and praying so hard that Liam won’t notice him hard. Louis’ leg is covering Harry’s, and his bum and covering Zayn’s. He’s the only one Liam will notice hard.

“Wait,” he comes to his senses after hearing Liam talk about the way the fit bloke’s skin glistened with sweat. “I thought you preferred vagina.”

Liam hummed, a very disconcerting response. “I appreciate the occasional fit bloke now and again.”

“Yet you’ve never said anything about me,” Louis huffs. “Maybe I should get Harry to explain why guys are much more fun to have sex with than girls again.”

“Again?” Zayn asks softly, still taking light puffs.

“Never mind that,” Liam cuts that off. “Louis, I’ve never said anything about how fucking sexy you are because we’re mates and that would be a bit weird. Same with Zayn and Niall. And Harry now too. Yes, guys are nice to look at sometimes and I’ll point out when one is fit, but I don’t fancy a date in bed with one.”

 “Hey Z,” says Louis, turning to look at him. “You think if I had shaved my hair, and bought a wig, Liam would’ve fucked me yeah?”

“Maybe,” Zayn plays along, much to Liam’s dismay and Harry’s amusement. “Maybe if you laid belly down on his bed, naked, with a pretty blond wig on. He’d be to turned on by your arse he wouldn’t care if you had a dick or not.”

“Could’ve got him drunk before hand,” Harry joins.

“Probably would’ve destroyed me with that monster cock of his.”

“You would’ve liked it,” Zayn replied with a smirk.

“Oh my god shut up!” Liam groans, flipping them all off and hopping into the kitchen.

Louis shrugs. “We should have sex anyways,” he says to both Harry and Zayn, digging his bum and leg down. “He’d ew and leave us be.”

“Just surprised he hasn’t scolded us for smoking again.”

“He probably understand why though.” Louis kisses Zayn’s cheek at the small wave of sadness flickering through his eyes, and digs his hips down again. “Come on then. Let’s get each other off.”

That must be when Liam walks back in because he’s sputtering out, “What?” but Harry already has his hand in Louis’ pants again, and Zayn’s already palming Harry through his own shorts, and Louis could care less about when Liam walks around the couch and sees them. “Oh god, when I’m here too?” He doesn’t sound or look disgusted, just rolls his eyes and makes to leave.

“Bye Lili,” Louis calls out, voice breaking, not caring. “Love you.”

“Yeah yeah, you too,” Liam calls out before shutting the front door behind him.

When they’re finally alone again, Louis sucks at the head of the pipe again, catching the way Harry watches him, his lips more like. He then catches Harry’s eyes before he turns and kisses Zayn again, passing the smoke to him this time.

Harry’s hand jerks fast at this, making him squeak a little and grind back against Zayn harder. Louis really wishes Niall were here right now. Niall would love to join, would kiss Harry’s neck and finger Zayn open while blowing Louis, would let Harry and Louis blow Zayn while he’s fucking him.

Eventually, Zayn just sets the pipe on top of the baggie on the coffee table, then grabs Harry’s chin and forces a kiss out of him. Harry goes easily, though, and Louis outright moans. He’s so close to them he can see the way Zayn sneaks his tongue past Harry’s lips, can feel Zayn’s cock twitch.

“Hey,” protests Louis, feeling a bit left out.

Zayn pulls away, after a last quick peck, and turns to Louis with his eyebrow raised. “Want Harry to kiss you too?”

“No. Well yeah, but I wanna  suck you first,” he pleads in return, smiling when Harry moans low in his throat and his hips jump a little at that.

Louis slides off the couch and settles in front of Zayn. He’s momentarily distracted when he sees Zayn pull Harry out and continue stroking him, slow and sure. Harry’s got a massive beautiful cock. It’s maybe not as big as Liam (Louis would only know from the countless times he and Zayn have walked in on Liam getting himself off) but he’s cut and smooth and Louis really wants to suck him too. Again.

That can wait. Especially when Zayn pushes his boxers down to pool at his ankles, takes one foot out and spreads his legs, leaving Louis with a front row view of Zayn Malik’s beautiful, thick and pink cock. Louis can almost see the way it throbs, the protruding veins dark, making his mouth water and his eyes droop.

Fuck, this was a good idea. “Think you’ll still be good to chat with Niall later then?” he asks, without looking up.

He just keeps looking back and forth, between Zayn’s cock and the hand Zayn’s got on Harry’s. “Mmm. You give ace head, but I’ll still be able to give Niall a show later tonight.”

“Good.” And then Louis is grabbing the base of Zayn’s cock, licking up the length, across the head.

Zayn gives a surprise yelp, but he settles quickly and Louis is able to stretch his mouth around the head and suck. Zayn may not be big, but Louis has always loved his cock.

As Louis takes Zayn a bit farther, he feels more fingers in his hair. They’re long a spidery and Louis can see Zayn’s free hand gripping the cushion of the couch, so he knows they’re Harry’s.

He’s still hard and fully clothed but he cares less about that, and more about sucking Zayn’s cock down and trying to move his tongue around the length. He lets drool drip down so he can twist his hand and move it along with his mouth as he starts pulling up, pushing back down, repeat. Zayn’s already panting hard, hand still on Harry.

“Lou you look so fucking hot like that,” Harry gasps. He pumps his hips towards Zayn’s hands just a little, but otherwise he stays still and when Louis glances up, he sees both Zayn and Harry watching him with wide eyes.

A whimper shuffles through Louis, is muffled by Zayn’s cock as he pushes down further. Zayn tightens his fingers in Louis’ hair, moans, and isn’t bothered when Harry pushes his hand away. But Louis’ bothered when Harry starts stroking himself.

“No,” he rasps after pulling off with an obscene, wet _pop!_ He bats Harry’s hand away and wraps his own around Harry’s prick. Louis has a dick in each hand, and his mouth waters even more at that. “Wanna – wanna suck you off.”

“Finish me first,” Zayn demands.

Louis complies. He couldn’t get his mouth back on Zayn faster if he tried, and soon enough, Zayn is shouting a little and shooting down Louis’ throat.

He doesn’t even gag, can barely think a single thought before tripping over his knees while in the process of crawling to kneel over Harry’s lap. Louis doesn’t have to stretch his mouth as wide, but he does have to take Harry down slowly, pulling back up after a bit, then going back down and taking in more. To get used to the feeling of Harry down his throat like this.

The scent and taste is overwhelming, filling his nostrils, making his taste buds tingle. All Louis would need to do, while making sure to suction his lips while moving so it’s better for Harry, is press the heel of his palm against his own cock, just enough pressure and he’d come right in his pants like a teenager.

“Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Harry chants. He moves Louis’ fringe back, and Louis looks up to catch his eyes and pushes down as far as he can. Surprisingly, after a big gulp in, Louis takes Harry all the way, can feel the soft tickle of Harry’s skin on his nose, the skin of Harry’s sac on his chin.

“Harry’s right,” Zayn voices after about a minute or so of silence save Louis’ wet noises on Harry’s cock. “You look fucking amazing like that. Face full of cock like it’s your second nature next to breathing.”

Louis pulls off. “What the fuck man?” He’s chuckling, but it sounds like he’s choking because of how rough his throat it.

“It’s all the pot?” Harry suggests. He’s out of breath too, looking like he could explode any minutes.

“Did you just say pot while Louis’ sucking you?” Zayn turns to ask Harry.

Which reminds him; Louis surges forward and takes the head of Harry’s prick in his mouth, sucking and lapping up the precome oozing out of the slit. “Shit,” and then Harry’s coming too, hot, thick ropes landing on Louis’ tongue and streaking the back of his throat.

Louis moans at the taste, rolling the come around in his mouth and swallowing some and pushing off his shorts and pants. “Come’ere, c’mon,” Harry slurs, still barely free of his aftershocks. With the help of Zayn and Harry Louis is lying across the couch in just Harry’s jumper, Zayn’s fingers in his hair and lips on his forehead, Harry’s hand stroking him and cupping his balls.

“O -oh god.” It’s all too much, all at once. Louis’ body is freezing up and then jerking about, after Zayn whispers about such a good job he did and after Harry thumbs across his swollen head. His come is spilling out hot and fast, orgasm hitting him suddenly and so, so intense.

That must’ve been the hardest he’s came in such a long time. Even while Harry’s scooping up his come and sharing it with Zayn, Louis feels aftershocks shaking him. That was.

_Phenomenal_.

Though that might be a bit of an overstatement, Louis doesn’t give a fuck. He’s sweaty and starving and has two different softening dicks digging into his backside. It’s Harry who picks him off Zayn’s lap, who takes him to Louis’ bathroom to wipe him down with the baby wipes.

After Louis’ in a clean t-shirt and briefs, Harry helps him back out to the couch. Louis notices Harry’s shirtless, but his trousers are pulled back up now, so it’s not so bad when Harry cuddles him.

Zayn comes out of him room after some time. The TVs been on silent in the background, but neither Harry nor Louis have been paying any attention to it. The little baggie is long gone, probably won’t make an appearance for a while now, and that’s okay.

Louis still feels giddy and floaty, can’t help the giggle that escapes him when Zayn so much as pokes his cheeks. “Want some food then?” he asks in a quiet voice, clearly still high and fucked out. His fingers poke at Louis’ swollen, puffy lips and he smiles a bit more.

“’Course,” Louis huffs out, nosing closer to Harry’s chest.

“Alright then my queen. Pancakes and tea?”

Nodding, Louis musters up enough energy to smile at Zayn, and to kiss Harry’s neck. Maybe he’ll take a quick nap before a really late breakfast is done. Would it be brunch then? Too early for lunch, too late for breakfast?

_Wow_. Louis’ having brunch, _brunch_ , with his best friend and his other best friend who is also his not-boyfriend. He never thought he’d get to this point so soon. Yet here he is, and Louis can’t bring himself to panic.

With Derek, it’d been panic, panic all the time. When he introduced him to Zayn and Liam for the first time, when he brought Derek home to his Mum.

It hasn’t been like that with Harry at all (okay a little bit). And now, the thought of Harry actually being his boyfriend, the thought of bringing Harry home to his Mum, doesn’t scare him one bit. He welcomes it with open arms and blows a raspberry into the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulder, where the skin is softest.

“Haz?” Louis says, poking Harry’s bellybutton. No nap then.

“Hm?”

“What if I asked you to be my boyfriend, instead of the other way around?”

“I’d flip this couch and bake a thousand chocolate chip cookie.”

“Wanna be my boyfriend then?”

“Always.”

“Good.”

A bottle is thrown at him, hitting his thigh while he’s kissing harry, and when he looks up, Zayn’s smirking at him, arm thrown across Liam’s shoulder. Liam is smiling too, at him, and they both know. The fuckers, they always know.

Louis hates them. But he loves them all the same, and eventually pushes Harry’s face away from his neck so he can eat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow on Tumblr?](http://stylinsmutreblog.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
